Rising Night 2: Moonkit's Prophecy
by Les Miserabby
Summary: A new prophecy is here, involving one of Hollyleaf's daughters. Moonkit must find a way to free a group of mysterious cats, while the evil DarkClan has returned. New challenges and adventures await you in the sequel. Now complete!
1. Prologue

**Holllyleaf: We're back!**

**Blackstar: And better than ever.**

**Spottedleaf: Welcome to part two of the best story ever!**

**Whitestorm: Indeed.**

**Shadow: Who want's to do a recap of part 1?**

**Wind: HEY! That'll take to long, Shadow!**

**Thunder: Will not!**

**River: Will so! Just admit it. It took what, thirty chapters until SkyClan was even back in the forest.**

**Sky: So what, like it matters. What matters is, we're back with part two! Woohoo!**

**Firestar: Who gave Sky caffeine?**

**Leafstar: Hello!**

**Echosong: Can I do the recap?**

**Aduial Rana: NO! No recaps! If they want a recap, the can just reread the last one! Welcome to part two of Hollyleaf's Redemption: Moonkit's Prophecy. You voted, and here is Moonkit's Prophecy, 10 days early! As you can remember from the epilogue of Hollyleaf's Redemption, Hollyleaf visited Blackstar in a dream, telling him about their kits, who are now living in ShadowClan. Now, a new prophecy has come, concerning Moonkit, the youngest of their kits. To learn more, just read. If you haven't read the original story, I'd suggest reading it first. To the reviewers I had before, I hope you continue to review. New readers, I hope you enjoy. And to those who think I killed too many cats in the last story, it's the Dark Forest war, for StarClan's sake! By the Valar, do you think that very few or even no cats will die? I'm pretty sure that the Erins will be killing off a few cats in the real books. Now without further ado, here is the sequel.**

Hollyleaf's Redemption:

Moonkit's Prophecy

Prologue

_"I will always be with you, Blackstar, even though I walk with StarClan now. I love you."_

_"Hollyleaf, please don't leave me. I need you here."_

_Hollyleaf began to walk away, signaling with her starry tail for him to follow. As she led the way through the brambles, Blackstar followed. They came to a small grassy patch, where six kits were curled up, mewling and squirming._

_"Hollyleaf!" breathed Blackstar when he saw them._

_"They are our kits, Blackstar. Raise them to be strong, brave, loyal ShadowClan warriors. I love you. I will always love you..."_

Hollyleaf sighed. It had been three and a half moons since the day she had died, fighting for the clans, helping them win their victory over the dark forest. The night after the final battle, she had showed Blackstar their kits. She had been watching them grow into strong young cats. She wished only that she could be with them, helping them learn the warrior code. Blackstar was doing a fine job with them by himself - and with Petaltail's help, of course - but she feared for them. Something involving them was going to happen, and soon.

"Hollyleaf, come quickly!" hissed Spottedleaf.

Hollyleaf followed Spottedleaf to the Moonpool. Bluestar, Oakheart, Crookedstar, Spottedflower, and other cats were already there.

"We have been fortunate in the past few moons to have this peace, but it will not last," mewed Bluestar. "The Dark Forest is back."

Spottedflower winced. The Dark Forest was the reason she was dead. After she had realized that the Dark Forest had given her special powers as a kit so that they could use her to destroy the three, she had hurled herself off a cliff rather than lose her freedom to have her own life and destiny. Hollyleaf couldn't help but feel pity for her. She had been in love with Foxleap, and had never even had a chance to be with him. Unlike her and Blackstar.

"A new prophecy has come." Bluestar announced. "The shining moon will light the lake, but if shadows cloud the moon, all will fall."

Bluestar looked directly at Hollyleaf.

_Moonkit._

_

* * *

_Back amongst the clans, there was peace as everyone slept calmly, unaware that there was a dark threat gathering like the stormclouds that had once covered the sky before the Dark Forest War had ended three and a half moons ago. A new threat was rising outside the territories of the five clans, one that would likely come to destroy them unless it was stopped. The prophecy was about to come true.

**Well, there you go. The prologue is done. Sorry for the shortness. ****I hope that everyone reviews again. It'll be nice to have the same people as well as new people reviewing. But like I said before, ****new people should read the original first, its really good, and otherwise, this might be confusing. **

**Spottedleaf: Review please!**

**Hollyleaf: It would make us happy!**

**Blackstar: Wow. An entire chapter and Hollyleaf hasn't attacked me, called me a stalker, plotted something, attacked Aduial Rana, attacked someone else, tried to kill anyone...**

**Hollyleaf: Wow. You make me sound like some sort of psychopath. Which reminds me... (Grabs a random sledgehammer) Die, Stalker!**

**Blackstar: I spoke to soon. ! (Runs away)**

**Spottedleaf: Er, review please!  
**


	2. Ch 1: Moonkit

**Thank you for all the reviews. You guys are awesome, seriously. You all rock. It has really made my last two days, espescially with the business test yesterday, and the math and history tests today and all the issues I've been trying to deal with recently that may have prevented me from posting anything here ever again which I will not go into detail about, beyond saying that I have major stress issues, and I think I may be very slightly depressed, although I have not been tested.**

** And in case there is any confusion, yes, it was ten days early. However, two people voted on the poll about the release date, saying they needed it immediately, so there.**

**Tree Kangaroo- Yes, I will include that cat in the story. Thank you for the character!**

**Swanstream- Argh! I can never get his name right! Foxtail, Foxheart, Foxleap. I know it's Foxleap now! I will change it!**

**Swiftpath- No one else had a problem with the amount of detail. Only you. And it's a prologue, so there. And I think I put in enough detail. Deal with it.  
**

**Hollyleaf: Can I come out now?**

**Blackstar: NO!**

**Aduial Rana: What did you do?**

**Blackstar, Spottedleaf, and Whitestorm: Nothing.**

**AR: Are you sure?  
**

**Blackstar: Absolutely!**

**Spottedleaf: Positive!**

**Whitestorm: We swear!**

Chapter 1

Moonkit

A small silver tabby kitten with white paws slept, curled up in a ball, with her siblings near their adopted mother. She was four moons old, and the smallest and youngest of the litter. Her name was Moonkit, her father was Blackstar, the ShadowClan leader, and her mother was Hollyleaf, a ThunderClan she-cat with a fascinating story, and who was now dead. Slowly, she opened her eyes, yawned, and stretched her tiny limbs.

She carefully began to pad away from her adoptive mother, towards the nursery entrance. So far so good, no one had spotted her. She took one step out of the nursery, then another. Soon, she was standing alone in the ShadowClan camp.

It was three and a half moons since the Dark Forest War, but the camp was still being rebuilt. It had been practically destroyed when one of the worst battles had swept through it. Dens had been torn apart and debris had littered the camp. Out of all four clans, WindClan had suffered the greates destruction to their camp, as that was where the War had started.

Moonkit unsheathed and sheathed her claws, tearing slightly at the ground. Why did she have to wait another two moons to be an apprentice? She wanted to start her training now!

"Moonkit? What are you doing out of the nursery?" Moonkit looked up to see her father, Blackstar, standing above her.

"I woke up early, and couldn't sleep. I was bored, so I left the nursery," she mewed without the usual slight fear of a kit who had gotten into trouble.

Blackstar _mrrowed _with laughter. "Come on. I may as well show you some of the territory, since you're up."

"Really?" Even though it was peaceful in the forest, it was still rare for a four moon old kit to be able to be shown the territory.

Since the Dark Forest War, all anyone wanted at the moment was peace. Bramblestar was adjusting to his new leadership, since Firestar was now dead, killed at the paws of his nephew and the SkyClan leader's son, Darkstep, who had vanished after killing Firestar. SkyClan were also adjusting to their new home, just past WindClan territory, where they had chosen to settle after the War. The whole of SkyClan had come during the War, returning to the clans after seasons of exile. The prey was running well, so there was no need to worry about border skirmishes caused by starving clans, as all clans were very well fed. Life was good, and all that anyone needed to worry about was the occaisional badger or fox, none of which had been seen since the War. The clans were thriving, and they expected nothing but better in the moons to come.

Moonkit and Blackstar left the ShadowClan camp. He led Moonkit down towards the lake. The sun was rising, the reflection off the lake glittering and beautiful.

"Wow," mewed Moonkit, clearly in awe.

Blackstar gazed out across the lake, haunted by memories. He stood and padded over to a white stone, which he scraped moss off of.

"What's that?" asked Moonkit, padding over.

"This stone is to mark the place where I burried your mother when she died," Blackstar mewed softly. "This is also near where her spirit showed me where you and your littermates were."

Moonkit's tail twitched. "Can you tell me more about Hollyleaf?" she asked. She'd heard the story before, but not from her father. Only from the elders.

"She was a brave cat who had a hard life," her father began. Moonkit listened intently to her father's story as the sun rose higher in the clear blue sky.

"Wow," she mewed when her father finished. She wished she could have known her mother better, that Hollyleaf hadn't died when she was only half a moon old.

"We'd better be getting back to camp before Petaltail begins to wonder where you are," Blackstar mewed.

Petaltail. Slightly annoying, over-protective of her own kits, and even more so of her and her littermates as they were Blackstar's kits. And her adoptive mother. Moonkit groaned. "Do we have to?"

"Yes, we have to," Blackstar meowed. "Come on, Petaltail isn't that bad, is she?"

Moonkit decided it was better not to say exactly what she thought of the irritating she-cat. Instead, she allowed herself to be ushered back to camp by her father.

**There you go. Chapter 1. I hope you like this as much as you liked Hollyleaf's Redemption, and that you think this is a good start. Believe me, I have plans to make this story just as epic, but I can only do so with your support!**


	3. Ch 2: Ivytalon's Plan

**Ok, I originally had different plans for chapter two, but the original chapter two is now chapter three, to make things flow better. If I had posted my original plan as chapter two, there would have been a lot of confusion.**

**Hollyleaf: No kidding.**

**Blackstar: Confusions galore.**

**Puss in Boots: Hello!**

**AR: What are you doing here? You aren't from Warriors!**

**Puss: I know, just felt like dropping in!**

**AR: How are you even in the area! I have no stories involving you, even remotely!**

**Blackstar: So confused!**

Chapter 2

Ivytalon's Plan

Ivytalon proudly watched her five kits. The perfect amount. One would rule over each territory one day, and eventually unite each clan for the Dark Forest. She purred as Darkfire, her new mate, padded over.

"How are the kits?" hew mewed.

"They are fine, Darkfire. They will be strong warriors one day, which is good, considering that one day each will lead a different clan."

"I thought that _we_ would be leading all the clans, as they will be united under one name."

"These things take time, Darkfire. First, one kit must eventually become the leader of a different clan. Then, when we bring the DarkClan warriors in, the five clans will fall to us without a fight. We will rule supreme, while the kits will be ruling over the five territories. And one day, wehn we have our own kits, they will rule over the mountains where the Tribe lives. Every territory from the mountains to the lake will one day be ruled by DarkClan." As Ivytalon told Darkfire the plan, which she had once thought up with Breezepelt, she felt her heart quicken as she sheathed and unsheathed her claws, eyes dancing with excitement. The original plan had been for her and Breezepelt's kits to rule over the Tribe as well, but there were only five, and Breezepelt was dead, and she was now mates with Darkfire, who was very similar to Breezepelt. He had the same bravery, determination, ferocity, and handsomeness. Unfortunately, conquering the Tribe would have to wait for now. Her current litter would need to grow before she could have another litter, and then she would need to train the new kits. It would take time before the plan could properly be fulfilled. Anyway, not too long now. The kits were five moons old. Soon they would be ready to properly begin training, and she could bear the new litter, and from there, the plan would begin. No, it would not be long now. But for now, she may as well have some fun terrifying the clans, letting them know that not all was peaceful. Frighten them a bit. Her eyes lit up as she looked at Darkfire.

"Send out a small patrol. There is a gathering tonight, happening soon, so the camps will be relatively unprotected. I think that we should terrify SkyClan for a little while."

**Well, Ivytalon just won't give up, will she. A note: As I cannot think up a suitable name ending to use in this story, the DarkClan cats keep their normal name endings after recieving nine lives. However, it is obvious that they are leaders. I have decided to treat them like royalty, as was obvious in Hollyleaf's Redemption when Ivytalon was referred to by an unnamed Dark Forest warrior as 'my Queen', 'your highness', 'majesty' etc.**

**Puss: Wow, great story.**

**Hollyleaf: Thank you!**

**AR: Hollyleaf, it's not your story. It is technically my story as I am the one writing it. Also, this time it features your daughter as a primary character, though you do still play a somewhat major role in it.**

**Blackstar: And you're dead now, Hollyleaf. While I am alive!**

**Hollyleaf: Not for long!**

**Blackstar: *gulp***

**Hollyleaf: *grabs sledgehammer***

**Puss: What's going on?**

**AR: *facepalm* Here we go again.**

**Spottedleaf: Umm, review please!**

**Whitestorm: It makes us happy!  
**


	4. Ch 3: A Gathering

**Ok, here it is, chapter 2. Thank you again to all my reviewers. **

**Swiftpath, thank you for reviewing!  
**

**Grandma-got-run-over, sorry for failing to explain last chapter, but the reason I chose HollyxBlack was because I needed a love interest for Hollyleaf, and for some reason Blackstar was the first to come to mind. I honestly now think that they make a great couple.**

**Lightkit, thank you for pointing out that important error. My mind was elsewhere. It has been fixed.**

**As a special treat and surprise, here are Moonkit plushies! I will be giving out random plushies every now and then, but I won't say when, so to ensure getting some, review!**

**Hollyleaf: Great idea, Aduial!**

**Blackstar: Pure genious.**

**Moonkit: Hi!**

**Spottedflower: Hello again!**

**Foxleap: Is it true that there's a gathering in this chapter?**

**AR: Darn it! You spoiled the surprise! Oh well, on with the chapter.**

**Spottedleaf: Hi there!**

Chapter 2

A Gathering

The clans listened as Bramblestar opened the gathering. There was the usual news about the clans, someone had chased off a fox, a queen had given birth to kits, so and so was a warrior now. There hadn't been any battled, which hardly came as a surprise, considering that the Dark Forest war had only ended three and a half moons ago. It was then that the unexpected happened, just before Bramblestar began to speak.

"Help! We're under attack!" yowled a SkyClan she-cat as she shot across the tree-bridge.

"From who?" asked Leafstar, beginning to bristle.

The SkyClan she-cat gasped for breath as she tried to tell her leader.

"Who in their right mind would attack durong a gathering, espescially since we're all recovering from the Dark Forest War?" mewed Mistystar.

"DarkClan!" the she-cat finally gasped. "They entered our camp! One was already dead before I managed to escape to tell you!" she mewed before fainting.

Leafstar hissed; the other cats gasped and snarled in fury.

"How did they find your camp? They have been gone for 3 and a half moons!" yowled a WindClan apprentice. The apprentice was a silver tabby she-cat with black paws, ears, and belly, and red tipped tail named Echopaw. Her wide turquoise eyes were blazing.

The she-cat regained consciousness and shrugged. "I don't know, but we're wasting time! We need to go now!"

The leaders, except for Leafstar, looked shocked.

"It's a gathering! It's against the warrior code-" Mistystar began.

"Well, the warrior code applies to clans, and DarkClan technically isn't a clan, is it!" hissed Leafstar, leaping off the tree branch that the leaders spoke from. "Warrior code or not, SkyClan is leaving to do battle against them. We won't sit idly by exchanging news about prey when our clan is in danger." The SkyClan cats followed their leader away from the island.

"ThunderClan, should we help as well?" asked Bramblestar. He would not lead his clan into battle for another clan on a gathering without knowing if they were unwilling.

Yowls of agreement came from the ThunderClan cats. The other three leaders got the same results. No one wanted DarkClan back. The five clans went to the SkyClan camp. The first battle for three and a half moons was about to begin.

**Well, there you go. An update. Sorry it's so short; the rest should be longer.  
**

**Hollyleaf: Finally, some action.**

**AR: Shut up. I just want to get this posted ASAP! Ten reviews before the next update!**


	5. Ch 4: The Return of DarkClan

**Hello again. Back with more for you! Thank you for all the just cause I feel like it, and it was requested, here you are! Leafstar plushies for everyone who reviewed the last chapter!  
**

**Hollyleaf: That must be your shortest introduction ever.**

**AR: Holly, not in the mood.**

**Hollyleaf: Fine...**

Chapter 4

The Return of DarkClan

The cats who had been at the gathering raced into SkyClan's camp. DarkClan cats were guarding the dens lazily, keeping all of the SkyClan cats trapped. Three dead cats lay in the clearing. DarkClan cats were helping themselves to the fresh-kill pile. They clearly hadn't been expecting SkyClan to return so soon from the gathering. Or for the other four clans to come as well. The cats leaped to their feet in shock.

"Get out of our camp!" Leafstar hissed furiously.

"We come with a message from Ivytalon, Queen of DarkClan. We are still around, and you will never defeat us." a DarkClan cat mewed. With a flick of the tail, the cat signaled to the other cats that it was time to leave. The DarkClan patrol ran out of the camp, vanishing into the night.

A commotion broke out amongst the cats.

"They're back!"

"What will we do?"

"We're doomed! Doomed!"

"How will we defeat them this time?"

"We managed it once before! We can do it again!"

"Can we survive another war?"

"Enough!" It was Leafstar. Her eyes shone with fury. "This has been a night of surprises and horrors. We will figure out what to do. Mistystar, Bramblestar, Blackstar, Onestar, thank you for your kindness in coming to help us. I think it's time you leave now, I can manage things from here. Until the next gathering, good hunting."

The other four leaders dipped their heads respectfully and left.

* * *

What happened at the gathering?" asked Moonkit, racing out of the nursery to see Blackstar.

"Moonkit! Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"I stayed up because I wanted to know what happened!" she mewed.

"Does Petaltail know?"

"No," Moonkit mewed.

Blackstar sighed. He could just imagine his daughter as an apprentice. She would likely be the most complained about apprentice in ShadowClan history.

"Well? What happened?"

"You'll find out in the morning, when I announce it to the entire clan."

"Do I have to wait that long?"

"Yes, you do, now go get some sleep."

"Fine," Moonkit mewed before turning and sulking all the way back to the nursery.

* * *

"She'll never make it! She can't possibly! There's no way that this kit is the one!" a StarClan cat yowled.

"Well, she is!" Bluestar hissed.

"But Bluestar, look at her! She's- she's-"

"She's what?" snarled Hollyleaf.

"She'll probably be a reckless warrior! Even as a kit she has no regard for the rules! Staying up late without telling her adoptive mother, sneaking out of the nursery-"

"In other words, being a normal kit, Crookedstar. "mewed Bluestar dryly. "Honestly, Crookedstar. Name one kit who hasn't been that curious. I believe that you will have difficulty doing so. "

"True, but still. How can such a normal kit be the saviour of all the clans?"

"Consider Firestar," mewed Bluestar. "He was a kittypet, seemingly a normal cat, yet he saved the clans on many occasions."

"I see your point," mewed Crookedstar. "But I still worry. There will be many challenges for her, too many, and-"

She reminds you of Silverstream, doesn't she. Clan leader's daughter, similar personality, looks almost exactly like her, to the point that if it weren't for the white paws she could be her duplicate."

"Yes, she reminds me of my daughter," Crookedstar mewed.

Bluestar sighed. "Well, she is not Silverstream, and she is also not a reincarnation of her, either. Relax, Crookedstar. Moonkit is not doomed to face the same fate as Silverstream."

"But how can we be sure? Nothing is certain anymore!"

"For now, all we can do is wait, and watch."

"Can we at least send her a sign, so that she at least knows?" mewed Spottedleaf, joining them. "I agree with Crookedstar, she won't make it unless she knows that she is different. There is a prophecy, about her, and unless she knows the prophecy, and soon, she may be doomed to fail."

Bluestar sighed. The former medicine cat was right. "Very well. Spottedleaf, you may tell her the prophecy. She does have a right to know. But whether or not knowing will help her is beyond me."

Spottedleaf nodded and went to tell Moonkit.

**There you go! No news from the cats at the moment, as I have trapped them in my closet until this chapter is posted, and I have the only key.**

**Hollyleaf: Boo!**

**AR: *faints*  
**


	6. Ch 5: Apprentices

**Ok, chapter 5 time! WarriorsRULE, I am sorry that I forgot to tell you. I have thought up general name for the kits: Skykit, Thunderkit, Shadowkit, Windkit, and Riverkit, as Ivytalon plans on each one eventually leading a different clan. But I am not yet sure which will be a tom or she-cat or what their warrior names will be. Feel free to offer suggestions; and that goes for everyone! I will try to use a suggestion from everyone, so I will only choose one suggestion from each person who offers one, unless only four or less people give me a suggestion.**

_Two moons later..._

Chapter 5

Apprentices

"Ashkit, from this day forth until you earn your warrior name you shall be Ashpaw. Your mentor will be Dawnpelt," Blackstar mewd.

He then turned to Ashpaw, Brightpaw, and Lakepaw's addopted siblings. Moonkit and her littermates watched anxiously as their father began to give them their apprentice names. "Hopekit, from this day forth until you earn your warrior name you will be known as Hopepaw. your mentor will be Rowanclaw. Nightkit, from this day forth until you earn your warrior name you will be known as Nightpaw. Your mentor will be Brightlily. Vinekit, from this day forth until you earn your warrior name you will be known as Vinepaw. Your mentor will be Darkfur. Larkkit, from this day forth until you earn your warrior name you shall be known as Larkpaw. Your mentor will be Lilypetal. Shadekit, from this day forth you shall be known as Shadepaw. As you wish to be a medicine cat, your mentor shall be Flametail. At the next quarter moon you will go with him to the moonpool to be accepted as a full medicine cat apprentice. Moonpaw, from this day forth until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Moonpaw. Your mentor will be Tawnypelt."

Moonpaw touched her nose to her mentor's, her heart racing. She was finally an apprentice. In the brief moment of contact, she thought she saw a faded cat, who appeared to have stars in her pelt.

"The moon has come. It is time for her destiny to be revealed," the cat mewed before fading.

The moon? Destiny? Memories from two moons ago came rushing back. The dream that she had thought was just a ream. Had the message really been a prophecy? Was she actually special? She remembered the words that the starry cat had told her: _The shining moon will light the lake, but if shadows cloud the moon, all will fall._ The moon. She was the moon, or so she thought. It made sense, she had been given the prophecy, and her name was Moonpaw. But who were the shadows? What did he need to do? _All will fall_... that sounded ominous. And somewhat frightening. With luck, she would succeed in whatever she needed to do. It was growing dark, so she and her siblings, birth and adopted, went to their den, with the promise from their mentors that they would be training tomorrow.

Lakepaw began to turn toward he nursery.

"Hey, silly-paws! That's the nursery you're heading towards!" mewed Ashpaw.

"I knew that!" Lakepaw's whiskers twitched with slight embarrassment she turned and joined them on the way to the apprentice's den.

Moonkit resisted the urge to _mrrow_ with laughter. The nine apprentices entered the den. They had their pick of the nests, as they were the only apprentice in the clan. They curled up in their chosen nests, and began to drift to sleep.

Moonpaw was the only one awake. She stared out at the moon. Clouds began to cover it, drifting across it, blocking off it's light and shadowing it. She felt slight terror begin to squirm in her belly. Was it an omen? Was she doomed to fail in whatever it was she needed to do? According to the prophecy, if shadows clouded the moon, all would fall. If she failed, would it be the end of the clans?

**Sorry it's been awhile since I last updated. Nearly a week, in fact! Well, here you go, the new chapter. I hope you liked it! And guess what? I typed about half of the chapter on my new netboook! Chapters should be a bit more frequent now, since the netbook will be replacing the slow desktop that made typing a little bit of a hassle for me, as the desktop was, as I said, incredibly slow. Well, I hope you all had a merry Christmas, filled with good cheer.**

**Hollyleaf: What's ****Christmas?**

**AR: Christmas is a holiday, which I will explain to you later.**

**Blackstar: Can't you explain now?**

**AR: Fine. It's the birth of Christ.**

**Spottedleaf: What?**

**AR: Ugh, it's the day that Jesus, the saviour was born, long before any of us existed. Now days, there are other things around it, such as Santa Claus, and gifts, and stuff like that. The tradition of giving gifts at Christmas was around before Santa Claus was, and that tradition started in memory of the gifts that the wise men gave to Jesus. Anyway, I don't want to discuss religion with you in this story as I do not want to accidentally insult anyone. Besides, I thought I explained all of this to you before, after going to the two church services on Christmas eve!**

**Hollyleaf: I think you did. Anyway, I barely understood a word of that. I'm just gonna stick with StarClan and gatherings.**

**Spottedleaf: Same.**

**Blackstar: Moi aussi!**

**AR: I didn't know you could speak French!**

**Blackstar: I do. Je parler en Francais.**

**AR: Well, in that case, comment-a-pell tu? (Please excuse any mistakes I make in French as far as spelling is concerned, it's been nearly a year since I took Frenh. It's only compulsory to take it up to Grde 9)**

**Blackstar: Je suis bien.**

**Hollyleaf: Huh?**


	7. Ch 6: Training and Echopaw

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. **

**Swiftpath, I had the same problem when I first got an acount. Ok, so after you sign in, you can just click where it says on the top left-hand corner, and you'll go straight to the homepage, and from there you can just go to the stories. You'll still be signed in, too, so when you want to give a signed review, it will be automatic. As for my French, no surprise there, considering that's the first time in about eleven months I've written anything in French. (After the exams for first semester at the end of January/ beginning of February it will be exactly one year)**

**Oh, and guess what? I got Night Whispers for Christmas! Just finished it the day after, shortly after my last update. It was epic! So, without further ado, here is chapter 6!**

**Hollyleaf: About time!**

**AR: Hollyleaf, I updated not long ago!**

**Hollyleaf: Yes, then you took a break before starting this chapter. My fans must hear more from me quickly! They demand it!**

**AR: Actually, one of them was cheering for Moonpaw, your daughter.**

**Hollyleaf: ... Well, she shares my blood, so technically it was me!**

**Blackstar: That means they were also cheering for me, then, as I also share blood with Moonpaw, who happens to also be my daughter.**

**AR: NO! The person was cheering for Moonpaw, not you two, so shut it!**

**Spottedleaf: Excellent point, Aduial!**

**AR: Thank you Spottedleaf. Now, on with the story!**

Chapter 6

Training

"Faster, Thunderpaw!" Ivytalon snarled at her son. "You must swift as WindClan cats if you are to defeat them! Your father was born a WindClan cat, so you should be fast than that!"

Thunderpaw snarled and charged at his sister, Riverpaw, again. This time he was faster, yet Riverpaw was still able to overtake him, throwing him into the flowing river.

"Got you again!" she taunted. Ivytalon's eyes glowed with pride as she padded over to her daughter. Riverpaw was their mother's favourite, being the perfect combination of Breezepelt and Ivytalon. She was exactly like her parents in personality. She would likely follow in their pawsteps and be queen of all when her mother died.

"Whatever, Riverpaw. I'll get you next time," Thunderpaw growled.

"That's hardly likely," Riverpaw mewed, a note of disdain in her voice as she raised her chin hautily.

"Riverpaw is right, Thunderpaw. You must train harder if you are to succeed. You fight like kittypet!" Ivytalon snarled.

Thunderpaw flinched. "I promise to try harder, mother."

"You have no right to call me mother, the way your training is going. Until you improve, you will call me 'my Queen', 'your majesty', or 'Queen Ivytalon'. Understood?" Ivytalon snarled, teeth bared and muzzle not far from Thunerpaw's. He nodded, frightened. "Good. And don't try, just improve. Youll never be able to take over ThunderClan the way you're fighting. Come, Riverpaw. Let's go see how your other littermates' training is going. Thunderpaw, practice your hunting, since its what you're best at. We need prey."

"Yes, mother," Riverpaw mewed before following. As she went, she cast a glance over her shoulder and mouthed 'sorry,' to Thunderpaw.

Thunderpaw sighed. Riverpaw was rarely that nice. Of course, their mother wasn't usually that cruel. It was only in the last quarter moon, ever since she'd found out she was expecting Darkfire's kits, that she had grown so cruel. She wanted her plan to go perfectly, and was determined to speed up their training so that she could focus on the new litter's training to fulfil the plan. And Thunderpaw was a failure. He didn't want to lead ThunderClan.

He took his mother's advice and went to hunt near the WindClan border. Technically, it wasn't a border, since DarClan was not an official clan, but they still called it that. DarkClan's territory bordered with SkyClan and WindClan. Thunderpaw loved hunting along those borders, because it gave him a slight glimpse of how a proper clan worked. They cared for each other, and showed it in a much kinder way than DarkClan did. He longed for a taste of that life, to be like them. He doubted that he ever would, unless it was as the cruel, ruthless leader his mother Ivytalon, Queen of DarkClan, wanted him to be.

He saw a rabbit, and began to stalk it carefully. He didn't realize he had crossed the border until it was too late. There was a flash of silver, black, and red and he was suddenly staring up into wide, turquoise eyes.

"Who are you, and why are you on my territory?" the silver she-c,at demanded, flicking a black ear.

"Thunderpaw, and I didn't realize I'd crossed the border. I'm sorry," he gasped.

"Well, Thunderpaw, you must be pretty mouse-brained to have strayed so far into WindClan territory without realizing it," she mewed. "Which Clan are you from? ThunderClan, RiverClan, and SkyClan certainly don't smell so foul, and they're the only three clans that border with us. I highly doubt you're from ShadwClan, because then you'd be ridiculously mouse-brained, and even they don't have such foul scents- Oh, no, you're one of _them_, aren't you! You're one of those evil cats thaata attacked when I was a kit!" In her shock, the she-cat recoiled, unpinning Thunderpaw.

Thunderpaw quite gladly took the opportunity to get up, shaking dirt and heather from his pelt. "Yes, I am one of them, and my scent is not foul!" he retorted. "For the record, I hate the place almost as much as you do, and I envy you that you get to live in proper clan, where mothers likely love their kits as opposed to snarling at them and punishing them for the slightest mistake in training! I'm Thunderpaw, by the way," he mewed.

"You get punished for mistakes in training?" the she-cat mewed. "That place must be truly horrid."

"You don't know the half of it," Thunderpaw mewed. "My mother is truly evil. I expect that you've probably heard of her."

"I might have. What's her name?"

"Ivytalon."

The she-cat's eyes widened. "Your mother is Ivytalon? There are as many kit-tales about her as there are of Tigerstar! We'd been hoping she was dead!"

"Who do you think set a patrol on SkyClan? I hated having to be part of that."

"I thought I recognized you! I'm Echopaw, by the way," Echopaw mewed, swishing her silver tail, which was tipped with red.

"So, what's a real Clan's camp like?" asked Thunderpaw.

"You don't know what a camp is like? What kind of Clan do you live in?" asked Echopaw.

"An evil one, and believe me, you probably don't want to hear about it."

The two apprentices continued to talk for awhile, until Echopaw heard a WindClan patrol coming.

"Patrol, quick, get out of here! If they catch you, you'll be in big trouble! Go, meet me here later tonight, at moonhigh!" she hissed.

"Got it. See you tonight!" he mewed before running back across the border. Thoughts of Echopaw would remain in his head for the rest of the day.

**Well, there you go. A nice long chapter featuring Thunderpaw and Echopaw, a character created by Tree Kangaroo. Thank you again to Tree Kangaroo for this character. Feel free to submit a character to this story! I guarantee you that they will have a part in this story!**

**Hollyleaf: Yes, they will. But they will be minor compared to my part!**

**AR: So basically their part will be non-existent? You are not the star this time, Hollyleaf. You're dead.**

**Spottedleaf: Thank you for summing that up in simple words, Aduial. She might understand that now.**

**Hollyleaf: What? I'm dead? How did I not know this?**


	8. Ch 7: Shadowpaw's Secret

******Thank you again for the reviews. To al my reviewers: Plushies! Here are your surprise Riverpaw, Thunderpaw, and Echopaw plushies that I ust randomly decided to give you while typing this. I'm like that sometimes.**

******Hollyleaf: Freak.**

******Aduial Rana: Shut up, Hollyleaf.**

**Chapter 7**

**Shadowpaw's Secret**

**Shadowpaw slipped out of the DarkClan camp, her fluffy black pelt blending in with the shadows. During the day, she was the cat her mother wanted her to be; cruel, almost like Riverpaw, but now, at night, she was someone else entirely. It was all an act, her life during the day. Her life at night was what she made it.**

**"Greetings, Shadowpaw," mewed a silver tom.**

**"Greetings, Star. Are the others here?"**

**"Shade and Night are here, Snow, Light, Willow, and Lake are late, though," the tom, Star, mewed.**

**Shadowpaw was stunned. "They're late? Those three are usually the first ones here!"**

**"I know, I think something might have happened to them," Star mewed, worry evident in his eyes.**

**"We're here!" It was Willow who mewed. The tortoiseshell she cat was limping heavily, one paw pressed against her chest. The paw was bleeding heavily, and twisted.**

**Light, a pale golden tabby with white paws, no longer had white paws. They were stained heavily with blood, and her ears now bore several scratches, one nearly shredded apart.**

**Lake's fluffy gray pelt was matted and blood stained, his tail now a stump after being bitten and shredded. His amber eyes were wide with shock.**

**"What happened to you?" asked Night, the black tabby she-cat mewed in horror, racing over to them. Her brother, Shade, went as well to help support Willow.**

**"We were attacked by DarkClan. They caught us. We barely escaped with our lives Snow is dead, though," Light mewed, her voice dull.**

**Night gasped in horror. Shadowpaw's pelt fluffed up in horror. **

**"My mother will be pleased that one of us died. Especially since it was Snow. She knew he was a high ranking cat amongst us," Shadowpaw hissed. "I hate her!"**

**"I wonder what she'd do if she found out that you, her own daughter, are the leader," Shade mewed.**

**"She'd probably kill me without a second thought," Shadowpaw mewed.**

**"You're probably right, unfortunately," Lake mewed, beginning to calm down.**

**"So, what's new with DarkClan? What new news is there since last quarter-moon?" asked Star.**

**"Ivytalon is expecting a new litter of kits, bringing her plan closer. The training of my littermates and I is being sped up. Thunderpaw is not doing so well, thankfully, while Riverpaw is doing perfectly. She seems thrilled with what is going to happen. Skypaw and Windaw are doing exceptionally well, and my position remains the same," mewed Shadowpaw.**

**"This makes the loss of Snow much worse," mewed Light. "He was one of our best cats."**

**"Oh, I almost forgot," mewed Shadowpaw. "Nightshade has a new litter of four kits, and Darkflower is expecting kits."**

**"We need more recruits, then," growled Willow. "More kits for DarkClan means less chance of us overthrowing them, saving the five clans around the lake and stopping them from harming the Tribe, as well as keeping the rogues free."**

**"I know," mewed Shadowpaw. "Does anyone know any other rogues who might help us? Or any clan cats?"**

**"I know of three rogues who would be glad to help us," mewed Star. "Banner, Violet, and Petal would be glad to stop DarkClan. They killed Banner and Violet's kits, and Petal's parents."**

**"Great, bring them with you in a quarter-moon if you can. For now, I should probably be getting back. Remember, try to avoid them. We can't risk any more injury or death." As Shadowpaw mewed the last part, she glanced specifically at Willow, Light, and Lake. The cats nodded. "See you in a quarter-moon," she mewed. The cats dispersed, and Shadowpaw returned to the DarkClan camp.**

******Well, there's another chapter for you!**

******Riverpaw: You traitor!**

******Shadowpaw: So what? Like I care! Ivytalon deserves to die!**

******Riverpaw: How dare you speak of mother that way! And you, you're hardly any better!**

******Thunderpaw: What are you meowing about?**

******Riverpaw: Sneaking around with that WindClan she-cat-**

******Thunderpaw: Echopaw has a name!**

******Riverpaw: So you don't deny it!**

******Moonpaw: Wow, talk about sibling rivalry!**

******Hopepaw: I know, right?**

******Thunderpaw, Riverpaw, and Shadowpaw: Stay out of it!**

******Spottedleaf: Review please!**


	9. Ch 8: The Prophecy

**Well, here you go! Another chapter!**

**Hollyleaf: Yay!**

**Blackstar: Wow, I think Hollyleaf is beginning to like the story.**

**Hollyleaf: Shut up (Grabs Sledgehammer and begins to chase Blackstar with it)**

**Blackstar: Ahhh!**

**AR: (Facepalm)**

Chapter 8

The Prophecy

Moonpaw stalked a thrush through the forest. The general fresh-kill for ShadowClan didn't usually involve thrushes, which tended to be in ThunderClan territory. It would easily feed Icewing, who had just moved into the nursery. She pounced on it, ending it's life with a sharp bite to the back of it's neck.

As she looked up from the dead prey, she saw something peculiar. A cat. But it was not a normal cat, and she doubted that it was a StarClan cat. She'd seen StarClan cats before, and they had starry pelts. This cat was not a Clan cat at all. It's pelt appeared to be made of mist. She could nearly see through it's misty pelt. The mist cat didn't appear to have seen her. Should she charge at it, drive it off her territory? All trespassers should be chased off of ShadowClan territory. She made up her mind.

Moonpaw crouched, and began to stalk towards the misty cat. As she drew nearer the misty cat, she realized that even though she was looking at the cat, she could still see _through_ the cat to the lake. She watched as the misty cat bent over and began to lap up water from the lake. The cat's tail swept the ground, making to noise. Moonpaw charged, with a yowl.

"Get off ShadowClan territory!" she yowled, flinging herself at the misty cat. Mid-leap, she realized that there was a possibility that she would go through the transparent, misty cat. Somewhat thankfully, and to her surprise, she did not go through the cat. Instead, the misty-pelted cat whipped around, caught her with its paws, flipped her over, and pinned her down. All done with warrior instincts. Moonpaw was now somewhat frightened. A misty, transparent cat, with warrior instincts on ShadowClan territory. And even though the misty cat looked transparent, it was actually quite solid. She tried to remember if there were any stories that the elders told of misty-pelted warriors. None came to mind.

"You are the one," the misty cat mewed, with a voice like the wind blowing through leaves. It was difficult to tell if the cat was male or female. Then she noticed something else: the misty cat had no _scent_!

"What are you talking about? Who are you? _What_ are you?" Moonpaw mewed, frightened.

"You are the saviour of the clans," the misty-pelted, scentless, transparent cat mewed.

"Ok, but please explain to me what in the name of StarClan is going on!"

"_The moon has come to light the way for all. The warriors of the mist will return. All that is known shall be proven wrong. Change is in the air, nothing that has been will ever be again._ You are the moon. The time has come," the misty cat mewed before being blown away into nothingness with the wind. Moonpaw stood, watching the remains of the misty cat blowing away. The cat was nothing but mist as it blew away with the wind.

Moonpaw was now thoroughly frightened. A transparent, misty-pelted cat, who was actually solid, who was blown away on the wind like it wasn't solid. That wasn't normal. Not at all. She grabbed the thrush and ran back to camp to tell her father and Flametail what had happened. And to find out if it had just been a bad piece of fresh-kill. With luck, that was all it would be. Just a bad piece of fresh-kill. But she somehow doubted that that was all it was. There was no way that it would just be a hallucination brought on by bad prey. She wasn't that lucky.

**Hooray for plot twisters! As usual, the mist cat was a random idea while typing this. Well, actually, it wasn't that random. I had a dream that featured misty warriors, and decided to write a fanfic about them, which will be coming soon, and also decided to include them in this story. The story featuring them will be an explanation on them, tied in with this story, featuring the prophecy included here in Moonkit's Prophecy. Also, the cats used in the last chapter were made up on the spot, erm, spots, while typing the chapter in the van on the way to Thunder Bay. I had a great time skiing, by the way.**

**Hollyleaf: Good for you.**

**AR: Shut it, Hollyleaf.**


	10. Ch 9: Echoes of the Past

**Best Christmas present ever! For Christmas I got the newer Mariana's Trench CD, Masterpiece Theatre, and it was the Director's Cut edition, so it came with a DVD featuring their music videos, behind the scenes, and video commentary!**

**Hollyleaf: Oh. **

**Blackstar: Isn't that a trench? How can a trench have CDs?**

**AR: Yes, there is a trench called the Mariana's Trench, but there is also a band of the same name.**

**Blackstar: So it's a band, not a trench?**

**Spotteleaf: Both. She just explained it you imbecile!**

**Blackstar: How can a trench be a band, and vice versa?**

**AR: Ugh! Fans, read the chapter while we continue to attempt to explain things to Doltstar here.**

**Blackstar: What's a dolt-star?**

**Spottedleaf: (Face-paw)**

Chapter 9

Echoes of the Past

Blackstar sat outside. It was night. He was contemplating everything that had happened. Winning the war, his kits, Hollyleaf's death. And now Moonpaw's strange tale of what had happened near the lake that day. A misty-pelted cat with a prophecy, who had looked transparent, was actually solid, and had been blown away on the breeze.

"What could it mean?" he'd asked Flametail, the ShadowClan medicine cat now that Littlecloud had died.

"I'm not sure, but not all the DarkClan cats are accounted for as dead. There's a chance that they are regrouping for another attack, which could be the coming danger, but everything else makes no sense. There are no tales of a cat like that, and certainly none of a group of cats that are like mist." Flametail had replied.

So now Blackstar was sitting outside, thinking it all over. And none of it made sense.

"_But then, when has everything made sense, Blackstar?_"

He turned, and saw a she-cat, one he had missed for a long time.

"Ebonystep?" he mewed. The snow-white she cat with ebony paws nodded. It was his mother.

"_Something is coming, Blackstar. Not all cats make it to StarClan or the Place-of-no-Stars. There is a third place, one caught between the worlds of the living and the dead. The one who will save them has come, and her fate involves much more than that as well. There will be another war, one for the lost souls._" mewed Ebonystep.

"Lost souls? Another war?" Blackstar was shocked. He had never dreamed that this was what Moonpaw had been telling him bout. Did she know that it was this serious? And more than that, was Moonpaw the one?

"_You are correct in your guess, Blackstar. Moonpaw is the one that the prophecy speaks of. Not quite all cats were involved in the last war, as the Warriors of the Mist were not involved. But this time, absolutely every cat who ever was and is will fight. DarkClan is regaining strength, and the Lost Ones have waited long to be truly free of this world so that they may move on to the next. The Dark Forest __War is at a stand-still, and is not yet fully complete. There is only a truce, and the war will be worse this time. It will be a battle between good and evil, and a battle for freedom. Everything will change, and nothing will be as it was._" As Ebonystep spoke, Blackstar saw blood, mist, stars and shadows. The living and dead were fighting. So were those caught between. This was worse than the last time._ The war wasn't really over..._ Then what about Tigerstar? He was dead, killed, gone for good! Nothing more than bad memory.

"Wait, Ebonystep, come back!" he mewed as his mother faded away.

"_Blackstar..._" He turned and saw Hollyleaf behind him, her starry black pelt shining.

"Hollyleaf..."

"_You must have hope, Blackstar. Hope for out kits. Only hope will light the way through the shadows,_" she mewed before fading away like Ebonystep.

_Only hope will light the way through the shadows..._ his mate's words echoed in his mind and heart as he padded back to his den. _Everything will change..._

**There you go! Another chapter to enjoy!**

**Blackstar: Ok, so they're a band, and a trench?**

**Spottedleaf ad Hollyleaf: NO! They share the same name as a trench!**

**Blackstar: : Don;t forget that they got their name from a limited edition Kellog's cereal called Mariana's Trench-e-os.**

**Blackstar: So the band is cereal?**

**AR: Ugh! Not again!**

**Spottedleaf and Hollyleaf: NNOOO!**

**Spottedflower: Was it something I said?**

* * *

**Quick Notice from the author (Added Jan. 13):**

**Ok, so I haven't exactly updated in a while, but there is a reason for that. I've been really busy with exams, well, the studying part, as I have three this semester at the end of the month. Therefore I've had no time to write new chapters. So, I've decided to do something that will, if it works out this time, likely become a tradition. Starting Jan. 26 after my last exam, but most likely actually starting on the 27th, I'll have a post exam Story Marathon, ending on the 28/29 area! Well, just a marathon in general, as I have books I started reading or rereading, 3 in total, o finish, and I'll be watching LOTR and Harry Potter a lot in that time frame as well, meaning inspiration possibly removing my writer's block from my LOTR stories and LOTR crossovers which I think are exceptionally good, check them out. In fact, it should really remove the writer's block from my HP/LOTR crossover. Anyway, that time frame includes nights, meaning that yes, I'll be pulling all-nighters if I can, so keep watch for several new chapters and possibly a new story or two. I have a lot of lost time to make up for. Also, the marathon includes my FictionPress account, which has the same penname, so check those stories out too if you want. I think that they are good, although I must say pple are far more sparing with the reviews and reading the stories in general. Oh, well, there are less people on there I think. But, yeah, just to let you know what's going on with my stories. No, I have not given up on them. I never will, well, at least until I finish them or die. Whichever comes first. Unless I become a ghost or become immortal somehow, then it's whichever is last.**


	11. Ch 10 a Visit With the Lost Ones

**Well, here we go! First chapter of the big marathon! Remember, all my stories will be updated during said marathon. UNfortunately, the marathon won't go according to plan, as North Ontario is annoying and has cold days. That's right, not snowdays, cold days. Well, we have both, but exams were moved back a day because it was minus thirty something before throwing in the winchill last Friday. So now said mrathon will be parts of today, as I have an exam at 12:30, tomorrow, skipping over weekend while I go to Winnipeg, which is in Manatoba, and four or so hours away. If possible, I will bring my netbook and write more chapters to post when I get back on Sunday. And the marathon will resume from Sunday to Monday. Oh, and once again thank you so much North Ontario for being you and having cold days. You would. I seem to recall that last year exams were postponed in the winter because of a snow day. With luck this won't be an annual thing with exams.**

**Hollyleaf: But the marathon will go on anyway?**

**Aduial Rana: That's what I just said! Like they say in the theatre: The show must go on!**

**Blackstar: So this is a show?**

**AR: No, but the saying applies!**

**Hollyleaf: I is confused.**

**Spottedleaf: Hollyleaf, that is bad grammar!**

**Hollyleaf: Shut up! You're not my mother!**

**Leafpool: Yes, that would be me.**

**AR: Ok, please stop babbling and let me get on with the story!**

**Blackstar: And remember folks, new stories are scheduled to be posted some time during the marathon!**

**AR: Thank you Blackstar. Now, on with the story!**

**Chapter 10**

**A Visit With the Lost Ones**

Moonpaw lay sleeping in the apprentices den with her littermates. She was dreaming. She was following a trail of mist to a strange place. A place where misty-pelted cats were, like the one she had seen in the forest. Moonpaw jolted awake. Her eyes were wide. She saw it. A trail of mist. Without wanting to, she found that she was being drawn towards it. Her legs and paws were moving, even though she didn't want them to. She had no choice. She had to follow the mist.

She padded out of the den and began to head for the entranc of the camp. The guards seemed to be in a strange, trans-like state. Their eyes were gazing blankly ahead. They bever saw her leave the camp.

As she padded through the fores, she found herself thinking. _This is exactly like my dream! Which means that- I'm going to see the mist cat again! It's the misty-pelts! They sent the mist! They sent it to lead me to them! _She continued to follow, although somewhat more willingly, curiosity burning at her as she went, thoughts swirling aruond her mind as she wondered why they wanted her to go to them. Why her? Why not someone else? She knew that all would be answered soon.

Suddenly, she realized that she was no longer in ShadowClan territory. Everything seemed to be surrounded with a soft glow and thin mist.

"Welcome, Moonpaw," came a rather frightening voice. It was like the wind, soft, and seemed to be filled with the voices of many cats.

"Who are you, where am I?" she asked, trembling.

"You are in the land of the Lost Ones. We are the lost souls. We are very different from you. There are ome who die, but never reach StarClan or the Dark Forest. You are the one we have been waiting for. The daughter of the Black Holly. You will save us. And give our kits The Choice."

"The Choice?"

"Yes. The Choice of whether to live or move on. You see, we are able to mate and have kits, yet like us, they are caught in between the worlds of the living and the dead. Once free, they will be able to make The Choice, but only you can give them that. You are our saviour."

"But how? How can I save you? I don't know how!"

"At the end of the war, you will know."

Moonpaw watched as hundreds of misty-pelted cats appeared, then vanished in the mist. She turned and ran back to ShadowClan, back to her home. She raced through the entrance and into the apprentices den, where she curled up and tried to go back to sleep. Why her? She wasn't the only daughter of Hollyleaf and Blackstar. There was also Hopepaw, and Larkpaw. Why her?

"Moonpaw, are you alright?"

Moonpaw turned to see Ashpaw looking at her.

"I'm fine, Ahspaw, just a bad dream."

"Oh, ok," the tom mewed.

She longed to tell him what had happened, or to have been able to tell him she was fine without it being a lie. Why was everything so complicated?

**Spottedflower: Poor Moonpaw!**

**Hollyleaf: I know! Why aren't you taking proper care of our daughter!**

**Blackstar: Why did you have to keep the its secret? Things likely would have been better if you had told! You might still be alive!**

**Aduial Rana: Oh, shut up you two!**

**Whitestorm: Review!**


	12. Ch 11: Growing

**And we're back with more of the post-exam marathon. Yes, I know I haven't been very consistent, but today there'll be a lot more. I promise.**

**Hollyleaf: Joy to the world.**

**Blackstar: Hey, Hollyleaf, in case you've forgotten, Aduial just wanted to get on with teh chapter.**

**Aduial Rana: Yes, now booth of you shut up.**

**Chapter 11**

**Growing**

Moons passed, and Moonpaw saw little or none of the strange mist warriors. She and her littermates were growing. In another moon or two, they would be warriors.

She and Hopepaw ran through ShadowClan territory, stopping at the top of a hill near the lake. Hopepaw was beautiful. She was a pure white she-cat, with soft fur and light ginger paws. There were faint silver tabby markings that were almost impossible to see. And she had the brightes emerald green eyes. When she was a warrior, the toms were bound to fall all over her. And her incredible personality certainly didn't help. There were now four other apprentices, all toms, and they were always showing off in attempts to impress Hopepaw. Sadly for them, Hopepaw never took any notice as she was focussed on becoming the best warrior she could be.

"I wonder if we'll ever have incredible adventures like our parents did," Hopepaw mewed. "What do you think, Moonpaw?"

Moonpaw hesitated. She had the horrible feeling that they would. "I think," she began carefully, "that whatever is destined to happen will happen."

Hopepaw laughed. "You sound like a medicine cat or elder, or some other wise cat. No, you sound like Shadepaw! Shadepaw is always trying to be incredibly wise. Have you been spending too much time around him?"

"No!" Moonpaw mewed. "I'm just being practical!"

"Honestly, Moonpaw, if everyone was practical all the time, life would be nowhere near as fun!" Hopepaw stared at Moonpaw like she was insane. "Don't you want life to be fun?"

"How is constant adventure that includes death and destruction fun?" Moonpaw mewed, blinking. Had Hopepaw gone mad?

"I'm not saying that's fun, I'm saying that being practical all the time takes the fun out of life!"

"Well why didn't you say so in the first place!"

"I did, you just didn't understand me!" Hopepaw's whiskers twitched in amusement. "You've always been a little slow on understanding things," she mewed.

"Really?" mewed Moonpaw.

"Mhm," replied Hopepaw. "Incredibly slow."

"Well, you're always slow at defening yourself!" Moonpaw mewed, pinning Hopepaw down.

"Hey!" Hopepaw batted at Moonpaw's face with sheathed claws.

The two sisters scuffled for a few moments, enjoying freedom, before stoopping and laying back, enjoying the last moments before sunset.

"Our home is so beautiful," Hopepaw mewed. "What do you think the old forest was like?"

"Probably really nice, though nothing like this," Moonpaw replied.

"Hmm, you're probably right. This is too beautiful to compare with anywhere else," Hopepaw meowed.

"Anywhere else," Moonpaw agreed.

As the sun began to set, the two sisters stood and padded over to watch it set over the lake. The beautiful shades of pink and violet danced in the reflection off the lake and glowed in the sky. They stayed there for a while before turning silently and returning to the ShadowClan camp.

* * *

"Thunderpaw! You are a no good excuse for a cat! You're useless! The newborn kits could do better than you!" Ivytalon screeched at her son. Thunderpaw cowered, careful to keep most off his weight off his now injured leg. "In fact, they could do so much better, that you will never be leader of ThunderClan!" Ivytalon turned to one of her best warriors. "Fetch the dark ginger tabby tom, he is needed. He will now oficially be named. Oh, and also fetch the blue0gray she-cat. She shall also be needed. And tell Riverpaw to come."

Thunderpaw gulped. He knew what was coming. He would be stripped of his name and the right to lead ThunderClan, as was the plan. Not that he cared. He'd be happy if they rove him off. He would be free of this horrid place. Maybe he'd join WindClan. Then he'd see Echoepaw every day. And he'd be far away from Riverpaw.

"What's going on?" Think of Tigerstar, and Tigerstar will appear. It was Riverpaw. Sooner than he'd hoped she'd show up. He'd been hoping she'd be gone on a nice, long, hunt, and the warrior would need to looke everywhere for her. He wasn't so lucky.

"Ah, Riverpaw, you're here. Perfect. And Longtooth brought the kits! Perfect," their mother purred. "It is time for their official naming."

"But why only two? And why is _he _here?" Riverpaw asked.

"You will see," their mother mewed, a frightening glint in her eyes. Thunderpaw shuddered. He glanced up an saw Darkfire gracefully gliding down to join them.

"By the power vested in me by the Dark Forest, I ask them to look down on this kit," Ivytalon began. "For he is more worthy to be leader of ThunderClan than Thunderpaw is. Therefore, I strip Thunderpaw of his name forever, and give the title of Thunder to this kit. You, leave us, and never return!" Ivytalon mewed. The last bit was a snarl directed at the cat once known as Thunderpaw, but who was now nameless. He recoiled, avoiding his mother's sharp teeth, and turning to race from there, never to return.

* * *

Riverpaw watched as her now nameless brother ran for his life, then turned to watch her mother lick Thunderkit's head.

"Riverpaw, you are not deserving of the title of River." Riverpaw's eyes widened at that. What had she done? She could'nt think of anything. "You are too loyal and great for such a puny title. You are now my heir to the throne of DarkClan. From now on, you shall be Darkpaw. Future Queen of All. You will follow in my footsteps." Ivytalon then turned to the last kit. As she did so, Darkpaw felt a rush oof pride. She was now the future Queen.

"By the power veste in me by the Dark Forest, I ask them to look down on this kit. She will work hard to fulfil the expectations given a future Clan leader. She shall now be known as Riverkit."

* * *

Shadowpaw watched as Thunderpaw raced by. What was he running from?

"Thunderpaw!" she called out, racing after him. "Where are you going?" She managed somehow to catch up to him and stop him. "What happened?"

"I'm not Thunderpaw anymore," her brother replied. "I've been driven out."

Shadowpaw's eyes widened.

"One of the new kits is now Thunderkit."

Shadowpaw thought for a second. "I know where you can go," she mewed. "Since it's almost night, I was heading there now. Come with me."

**There you go! Riverpaw is now Darkpaw, Thunderpwa is now nameless, and two kits have replaced them. So I need names! A future warrior name for Darkpaw, and a new, non-clan name for the former Thunderpaw! People whos names I choose get plushies! Contest on until I get names I like! And which plushies, you may ask? Well, Darkpaw and (insert Thunderpaw's new name here) plushies!**

**Nameless cat (ex-Thunderpaw): Great. I'm now nameless!**

**Darkpaw: Hahahahaha!**

**Echopaw: Hey! That's not nice, Darkpaw!**

**Nameless cat: Thank-you, Echopaw.**

**Shadowpaw: Yeah, Darkpaw. Stop being so mean!**

**Moonpaw: Don't forget, people: Contest! Which you win by:**

**Hopepaw: Reviewing! So review! And leave lots of 'em.**

**Aduial Rana: That's right! It takes a while to read them all, but it certainly is worth it.**


	13. Ch 12: ThunderClan

**Welcome back to my post-exam marathon! Sorry about the inconsistency; things keep popping up. Winnipeg became a no-go due to the ton of snow dumped on us. Apparently htere was a blizzard. Still waiting for votes for the names Darkpaw and currently nameless cat. Seriously. He needs a name. For Darkpaw, I have so far had two requests for Darkheart, so that seems to be a popular choice. Remember, you get plushies!**

**Darkpaw: Yeah! Plushies! What's a plushie?**

**AR: Read chapter something of Hollyleaf's Redemption. I don't feel like explaining the whole thing. Also, I just thought up a new idea that will also be part of my somewhat popular Legend of Hollyleaf series. How would you guys like to read a collection of chapters that didn't quite make the cut to Hollyleaf's Redemption?**

**Hollyleaf: No. No! NO!**

**Blackstar: I'm with Hollyleaf on that. What the heck! Why would you want to post THOSE?**

**AR: What, you don't like those nice little romance scenes I cut from the story?**

**H&B: NO!**

**AR: Well, too bad. It's up to my reviewers. And there's more than those, there are also scenes with other characters.**

**Spottedleaf: Yeah, like some scenes where I visit Hollyleaf again.**

**Whitestorm: And don't forget one or two all StarClan scenes.**

**Ivytalon: And DarkClan and the Dark Forest.**

**AR: That's right. A whole menagerie of cut scenes. Or original idea for scenes that were changed. For example, Heathertail originally wasn't going to be captured and held prisoner. I decided to change that idea and kill her later to add in a bit more to the story. Now, on with the sequel!**

**Chapter 12**

**ThunderClan**

Bramblestar padded out of his den. He was headed to the nursery to visit his mate, Squirrelflight, and their kits, Firekit, Brightkit, and Vinekit.

"Bramblestar!" mewed Brightkit, the only she cat. She was a light ginger tabby, with amber eyes that were identical to Bramblestar's. Firekit was the image of Firestar. And Vinekit was a dark tabby like his father, with his mother's eyes. He was also the least hyper. Brightkit, the most hyper. Firekit was in the middle.

Leafpool was also in the nursery, expecting Crowfeather's kits. The WindClan tom had come to ThunderClan to be with her. Barley and Princess also had kits now, two she-cats and a tom. They would soon be apprentices. Their names were Ashkit, a pale gray she-cat with darker flecks, white paws, and bright blue eyes, Smokekit, a gray tom with amber eyes, and Cinderkit, a dark gray tom with a fluffy pelt and green eyes.

In the past ten moons, there had beena few hanges, and a lot of recovery. There had been no border skirmishes between any of the clans, save for the issue at SkyClan's camp when DarkClan cats had made there presence known. Since then, there had been little or no sign of them. Bramblestar wondered where they were, and what they were planning.

"Settle down, you three," Bramblestar purred.

"When will we be apprentices?" asked Brightkit.

"In two moons."

"But I don't want to wait two moons!" Firekit yowled, joining in.

"Hush, kits, do you want to wake Leafpool? She needs her rest. Her kits will be born soon," Squirrelflight mewed.

"Why don't you go visit Mousefur? I'm sure she'll love to tell you a story," Bramblestar suggestd.

"Ok!" mewed Vinekit. The three kits raced off.

"Don't forget to bring her some prey! It's polite!" Squirrelflight called after her kits.

"I bet I can find the biggest piece of prey to take to Mousefur!"

"No, that'll be me!"

"Wrong!"

"They grow up so fast," Squirrelflight purred, leaning against her mate.

Bramblestar purred, and licked her ear. "They'll be great warriors one day."

Squirrelflight nodded. "Just like you."

"Do you think I' aking the right choices?" Bramblestar asked suddenly.

"Of course you are!" Squirrelflight mewed. "You're one of the best leaders ThunderClan has ever had! What kind of question is that?"

"It's just- DarkClan has returned, and we have no idea what they're planning because there's been no sign of them since what happened with SkyClan. I don't know what to do about it."

"Bramblestar, whatever happens with DarkClan isn't only up to you. There are great warriors in ThunderClan and the other five clans. All five clans are bound to whatever fate we have with DarkClan. When the time comes, all five wil fight togetherr again, possibly with the tribe. We will all fight together, for death or victory. For better or for worse."

Bramblestar pressed himself against Squielflight's warm ginger pelt. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she mewed. They watched as Bramblestar's deputy, Graystripe, organized the patrols. He had been Firestar's second deputy, and best friend. That was why Bramblestar had chosen the gray tom for his deputy. His first deputy, Thornclaw, had retired after a badger has bitten off half of his left front leg. He considered himself lucky to be alive, and accepted that he could no longer do his duties as deputy or become leader. He was content to simply boss around apprentices and amuse the kits.

"Have you chosen mentors for Princess's kits?" Squirrelfight asked.

"I have some cats in mind," Bramblestar replied.

They wtched as Flightwing and Bumblestripe sat together, sharing a vole. The two cats had grown very close, and it seemed likely that Flightwing would be in the nursery before long. And it seemed that so would Blossomfall, who was very close to Firestar's son, Whitestripe.

"ThunderClan is thriving," Bramblestar mewed.

Squirrelflight purred. "I know. We will survive, no matter what," she mewed, licking her mate's ear.

"No matter what," Bramblestar agreed.

**There you go, a check-up on ThunderClan. Now you know what's happening with them. Personally, I think Firestar would be pleased. His kits being with his best friend's kits. Perfect couples, I think.**

**Hollyleaf: Wh-wh-wha-waht about me? Where am I?**

**AR: In SatrClan, you're dead now!**

**Hollyleaf: What?**

**AR: You have been since the last chapter before the epilogue of Hollyleaf's Redemption! Mousebrain! Idiot!**

**Hollyleaf: When do I get a chapter?**

**AR: Later.**

**Blackstar: Wow, Hollyleaf. Not even knowing you're dead. That's just sad.**

**Hollyleaf: I can still hurt you. And I'm only dead in the story.**

**Blackstar: *Gulp***


	14. Ch 13: WindClan

**Welcome back! Congratuulations to BladeofMoonlight for the new name! My post-exam marathon is officially a fail. Maybe at the end of the summer exams I can do a succesful one.**

**Hollyleaf: Everything you do is a fail.**

**AR: Thank you Hollyleaf. You're really great, did you know that?**

**Hollyleaf: Was that sarcasm?**

**Blackstar: I believe so.**

**AR: *Groans* Anyway, sorry this took so long. But between Drama Club and homework, I've been too busy to write.**

**Hollyleaf: NO EXCUSES!**

**Blackstar: Hey, lay off her. She's awesome!**

**Hollyleaf: No, that would be me!**

**AR: No, Hollyleaf, you are conceited, self-centered, annoying, irritating, agravating, infuriating... Hey! Those last four come from the list of adjectives I use to describe a certain annoying person in Drama Club who will remain un-named. Partially because I don't think they deserve a name. Just kidding! But seriously. Said idiot is beyond annoying.**

**Blackstar: That's how I feel about Hollyleaf!**

**Hollyleaf: *knocks Blackstar on the head with a shovel***

**Blackstar: Ughh... *collapses***

**AR: Oh good grief. **

**Chapter 13**

**WindClan**

Echopaw of WindClan lay in the apprentices den. Her mind replayed the day of training. She was, apparently, one of the best future warriors in WindClan. And she was proud to be. She was especially proud that her achievements came from her own hard work, and not the fact that she was Onestar's daughter.

It wasn't long before she finally drifted into a deep sleep as the exhaustion of the day came over her. Her mind went blank and all around her was black and silent before she began to dream.

Bright, silvery tendrils of mist surrounded her as she walked through a pale forest. Every tree and flower was illuminated with a bright light. She wandered through the forest, sniffing at the plants. They had the sweetest scent, and each petal on the flowers was the brightest colour she'd ever seen.

Suddenly, light turned to dark. All around her was shadows. The trees began to bleed, their sap turning to blood. All was a sea of blood. She tried to run, but her paws were becoming sticky with blood. She ran faster, the scent of blood fresh in her nose and the taste on her tongue. She screeched in terror. She was surrounded by blood. It was everywhere, rising higher, reaching her belly-fur. It was too deep to run. She tried to swim, but she wasn't RiverClan, and had difficulty. The blood clung to her fur.

She heard a voice in her head suddenly, and she saw StarClan cats watching her. She realised that she was dying.

"Help me! Please!" she cried out.

"This is what will come to pass in the future. We are not sure when, but it will be soon. Your kits will drown in a sea of blood unless the darkness is stopped," meowed one of the WindClan cats.

"My-my kits?" What kits? She was an apprentice. Then she remembered it would be sometime in the future.

The StarClan cats nodded, then walked away. The blood continued to rise higher and higher, until she was completely submerged. She opened her eyes, and was back in her nest in the WindClan apprentices den. It had been nothing but a dream. But she was still shaking, and the scent of blood was still fresh in her mind.

_It was only a dream,_ she reminded herself. _Nothing more._

But why had StarClan come to her with their dark message? She shook her head and stood. She carefully crept from the den. It was still rather dark out, it wouldn't be dawn for a few more hours. She heded for the camp entrance. There were no guards at the moment, as there had been no fighting in such a long time. These were moons of peace, and there was no tension. The biggest threat was DarkClan, who hadn't been seen since that night of the gathering when they attacked SkyClan. Besides, several warriors slept out in the open to be closer to their ancestors, so if an intruder came, they would be easily allerted.

She stepped out of the camp and into the territory. Everything was peaceful, beautiful. It was truly her home.

She felt the urge to run, to be free. A bird flew overhead, soaring freely. A hawk. She ran, racing it across the hills under the starry sky.

She longed to be as free as the bird, to soar across the open sky, unchallenged,unthreatened. Nothing but true freedom, with nothing tying her down to the ground and no limitations. Then there'd be no fear, no dark dreams or omens to confuse and frighten her.

But she'd also be lonely, without her friends and family. No clan to care for or to be cared for by. Clan life came with a price, which she knew well. She knew, deep in her heart, that she would always truly belong in WindClan. She stopped, and watched as the hawk soared overhead gracefully in the dark, early morning. The sky was beginning to pale. First light. Another couple hours, and the sun would have risen. The dawn patrol would be out by then. She turned and began to return to camp.

She contemplated telling her father and the medicine cat. They would probably want to know about the dark dream StarClan had sent her. She decided that she would tell them as soon as the sun was up. It was the best idea.

"Echopaw?" She froze. That voice, she knew it!

"Thunderpaw?"

"No, that's not my name anymore. It's Lightning now."

"Why? What happened? Tell me everything."

Lightning immediately began his story of how he had been exiled, and how his sister Shadowpaw had brought him to a group of rogues that had banded together with her to bring down Ivytalon.

Echopaw's eyes were wide by the time he'd finished. "So you're a rogue now?"

He nodded. "Yup. I'm all on my own now. I should probably get going, though. See you later, Echopaw. And, be careful. Ivytalon's really dangerous. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Alright, bye Lightning."

She padded way from him. She realised that she felt sad to see him go. Was she falling in love with the handsom tom? No, she couldn't be! She was a clan cat, a WindClan cat. She could only fall in love with another WindClan some former DarkClan cat who was now a rogue.

She began to run again, and it wasn't long before she was back in the WindClan camp and returning to the apprentices den. No one else was awake yet, but it wouldn't be long before the cats on the dawn patrol were awake. She curled up again and fell asleep.

**Thanks again to BladeofMoonlight for Lightning's new name! And thank you to everyone who gave me ideas! It was truly difficult to choose. *Coughs* *groan* The bad news about posting this chapter is, right at this very moment, I should be having fun with my friends at the benches in the music wing at my highschool and eating lunch. But no, instead I am home sick. Really sore throat to top it off, couldn't talk at all from the pain when I woke up this morning.**

**Hollyleaf: Poor you. And poor us! Watching her cough stuff up is not fun!**

**AR: Hey! At least you aren't in excruciating pain when you cough!**

**Hollyleaf: What cough? I'm not coughing at all! ... Are you ok? It looked like you were about to choke to death just now when you coughed!**

**AR: I've been better. This is the problem with me: I rarely get sick, but when I do, not fun. At all. Because I get really sick. Anyway, since I'm home sick with nothing to do, chances are there'll be another chapter up by tomorrow. Oh, and as music is my inspiration, I credit the romance between Echopaw and Lightning to the love theme from Pirates of the Carribean 3, by Hans Zimmer. Check it out, it's a beautiful piece of music.**


	15. Ch 14: RiverClan

**Thank you everyone for the reviews. They are apreciated. I forgot to mention in the last chapter that part of why I hadn't updated is that I was so busy with Drama Club. We had incredibly long rehearsels in the week before the play, and then the production itse;f last weekend. Not to mention settling into the new semester. My sincerest appologies. Anyway, in this chapter lets check up on Foxleap and Sealwhisker.**

**Hollyleaf: Why are we going there, exactly?**

**Blackstar: Yeah!**

**Foxleap: Because we are missed greatly.**

**Sealwhisker: Exactly! We had important parts in the original story!**

**AR: Foxleap and Sealwhisker are correct. Now, on with the story!**

**Chapter 14**

**RiverClan**

Foxleap and Sealwhisker sat together sharing tongues. They were mates now, although there were still times when Foxleap missed Spottedflower greatly. He would always lover her, although he did truly love Sealwhisker.

"I never thought I'd see a ThunderClan cat catch more fish than me!" mewed Sealwhisker.

"Well, I had a great teacher," he purred, licking his mate's ear.

Sealwhisker purred and pressed against him. Foxleap sighed. He had everything he'd ever wanted here in RiverClan. He just hoped that Spottedflower approved his choice. Somehow, he knew that she did.

Recently, Sealwhisker had given birth to three beautiful kits: Violetkit, Rosekit, and Lilykit. All she-cats, and each one as beautiful as their mother.

"I'm going back to the nursery now," Sealwhisker mewed, licking her mate's cheek. "I'll see you later."

"Of course," he purred. "I'll catch you a nice, delicious fish."

Sealwhisker purred. "Thanks." She then vanished into the nursery.

Foxleap padded out of the RiverClan camp and wandered around the territory. It was beautiful. This was his new home, amongst the reeds and grass of RiverClan There were days he longed to be back in the forest that was ThunderClan's home, but his place was here now, with his mate, kits, and the river.

He walked down to the river, and waited, poised to catch a fish. A silvery one swam past, and with the flick of a paw, he knocked it out of the water, and caught it. He quickly killed it, with a sharp blow from his paw. A nice meal for his mate.

He picked up the fish and began to pad away.

"Foxleap..." He froze. He knew that voice. The sweet, beautiful voice he missed most.

"Spottedflower," he breathed.

The she-cat who ahd been his first love padded out from the shadows.

"Foxleap," she mewed.

"Spottedflower!" he ran towards her, dropping the fish. "I thought you were dead!"

The beautiful tortoiseshell she caat sidestepped out of the way. "I am dead."

"What? Then how are you here?"

"I am from StarClan," she mewed. "Foxleap, I need to tell you something." Her voice was urgent.

Foxleap's heart quickened. "What is it?"

"You have no need to doubt yourself or your choice," she mewed. Her beautiful eyes were filled with sorrow. "It hurts me to see you grieve for moons like this."

"I miss you," he whispered. "I love you."

"And I love you." Spottedflower twined her tail with his. "But I'm in StarClan now. I can see that you are struggling with your feelings for me and Sealwhisker. Don't be afraid to love her like you loved me. All I want is to see you happy."

Foxleap gazed at the beautiful she-cat's starry pelt. She was right, he realized. There was no point in being miserable.

"Now go back to camp," she mewed. "I believe that Sealwhisker is waiting for you to return with that fish."

Foxleap nodded. He went back to the fish and picked it up.

"I will always be with you, Foxleap, even if you can't see me. Farewell." And with that, Spottedflower left.

Foxleap turned and carried the fish back to camp. He was glad that Spottedflower approved of his choice. She was right. He had a mate and two beautiful kits. There was no point in dwelling in the past. When he got back to camp, he was happier than he had been in a few moons.

**There you go! A nice check-up on our good friend Foxleap. Hope you liked it. Oh, and I have a new contest: I think that this series is in need of a new name. It was originally about Hollyleaf and her kits, but so many other characters have become such a major part, it needs a better name. And lets face it, I'm currently rather brain-dead from everything that's been going on this past month or so. Prize: A plushie kit featuring the followng characters: Hollyleaf, Blackstar, Spottedflower, Spottedleaf, Hopepaw, Moonpaw, Whitestorm, Darkpaw, Sealwhisker, Lightning, and Shadowpaw. Yes, that's a lot, but hey, it's a new title for the series! Featured in the beginning of this stories name, HR's name, Lost souls' name, and every other story yet to come for this series! It's deserving of a big prize.**

**Hopepaw: A plushie of me! Wow!**

**Moonpaw: Yeah! That's so cool!**

**AR: Hopepaw, you are meant to be a big part in the future.**

**Hopepaw: Really? I am?**

**AR: You'll just need to wait and see...**


	16. Ch 15: Shining Stars

**I'm back now. I am sorry about not updating faster, homework and oher things had me distracted. But, anyway, here you go: another chapter!**

**Hollyleaf: Hooray! (Sarcastically)**

**Blackstar: Whats with the sarcasm?**

**Hollyleaf: I like it.**

**Chapter 15**

**Shining Stars**

Moonpaw and her denmates all padded out of the camp. It was night-time, and the deputy had sent them on a night assessment, to see f they could handle night hunting. They were allowed to stay in a group, as it was more difficult hunting at night.

"This is so exciting!" mewed Hopepaw.

"Mhm," mewed Moonpaw.

Larkpaw turned to Moonpaw, joining the conversation. "What's wrong, Moonpaw? You've been acting odd recently."

"What do you mean? I have not been acting odd reently!" Moonpaw retorted.

Hopepaw turned to face Moonpaw. "Larkpaw's right, Moonpaw. You've been, well, different recently. Almost distant. Especially around Ashpaw. You're almost shy around him..." Hopepaw's voice trailed off, and her eyes widened. "Do you-"

"No!" Moonpaw retorted before Hopepaw could even finish the question. "I _do not_ like Ashpaw!"

Hopepaw and Larkpaw exchanged a glance and continued walking. Moonpaw hesitated for a moment, glaring after her siblings.

"Are you coming or not, Moonpaw?" mewed a voice. She recognized it as Ashpaw.

"Yes, I'm coming!" she mewed, racing after them. She glanced up at the sky. The stars and moon were shining brightly, silvery white aaainst deep black. It was beautiful.

"Do you know why the night sky is called Silverpelt?" mewed Ashpaw.

"Because it's silvery and black. Why?" replied Moonpaw, curious.

"That's not exactly why. The elders told me this story," mewed Ashpaw. "There was a cat long ago named Silverpelt. She was one of the first warriors. She was in ShadowClan. She was one of the most beatiful cats in the forest. Her pelt was pure black, with silvery markings. Her eyes were pale blue. She was in love with a RiverClan warrior. However, a ShadowClan cat loved her. She planned to leave ShadowClan to be with him. But the ShadowClan cat, who was the deputy, forbade her from leaving. There was a fight, and she died. The ShadowClan cat was horrified at what he had done, and the RiverClan tom wailed in sorrow at the sight of his love dying. He killed himself. In horror at the fact that he had caused two deaths, the ShadowClan tom ran from the place. He was in so much shock that he coudn't see propery, and ran in front of a monster. The monster crushed him, and he died. Until this time, no clan cats had died. Those who had vowed to watch them from the stars, had, until this time, not truly had a place to go. When Silverpelt died, she chose to give them a true home, and she became the night sky. The RiverClan tom, whose name was Sunpelt, became the sun. The ShadowClan tom, whose name was Moonheart, became the moon." Ashpaw turned to look at Moonpaw.

"That's a very sad story," mewed Moonpaw. "I can't believe anything like that would ever happen to the clans!"

"It's an old clan legend. Supposedly it's based on a true story, but there's no way to know if every detail is true. But apparently, in the old days, around the beginning of the clans, there was a ShadowCln she cat loved by the deputy who loved a RiverClan tom. And eventually the three of them did die because of their love."

Moonpaw shuddered. Could love really kill? She found herself thinking of her own parents. Hollyleaf, her mother, had died for love.

"Come on, let's hunt," she mewed, changing the topic. "I bet I can catch more prey than you!"

"I'd like to see you try!" Ashpaw meowed defiantly.

Moonpaw purred. "Just watch me." she bounded away into the night, all her worries forgotten. All that mattered at the moment was catching more prey than Ashpaw.


	17. Ch 16: Falling

**And now for another chapter! I'm trying to get this story finished up quickly for book 3. Name undetermined. I think that this one will end with the warrior ceremony, which will likely be in a few chapters. But for now I just need ot write. Writing takes my mind off bad things.**

**Hollyleaf: What kind of bad things?**

**Aduial Rana: Never you mind.**

**Hollyleaf: Did your boyfriend dump you?**

**Aduial: No! And again, none of your business! So shut up!**

**Blackstar: Hey, Aduial, don't you have an anouncement to make?**

**Aduial: Right! Thanks Blackstar! Nice to know I can count on someone around here. I have a new story I'm working on now, and the prologue's up. So if you like the Hunger Games trilogy, read it! It's called The First Hunger Games. Also, as no one has been submitting ideas for my contest, new plan. The prize remains the same. Instead, vote for your favourites! Everyone who votes recieves the prize. Ideas will be at the end of the chapter. Also, vote for favourite warrior names for a few cats in this story. Oh, and although this is completely off-topic, check out '4 chord song' by Axis of Awesome on youtube. Incredible. Who knew that all it takes to write a hit is using the same four chords over and over?**

**Hollyleaf: *yawn* is the nouncement over now?**

**Aduial: Yes. Now, on with the drama!**

**Chapter 16**

**Falling**

Echopaw of WindClan sat grooming a paw on her territory. She was waiting for her best friend, Lightning. It was dark already. He should be there soon.

"Echoepaw?" Her ears perked up, and she stood.

"Lightning?"

"It's great to see you," he mewed, padding over to lick her ear.

"It's great to see you, too. How are you?" she asked. Something wasn't quite right. He sounded tired.

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not, you sound tired," she mewed, pressing agains him. He let out a yelp, and lifted his left front leg.

"Watch it!" he mewed.

"You are hurt! You're limping! Lightning, what happened?"

"DarkClan. They attacked us, Lightning mewed. "Nearly killed Willow, Lake and Star," Lightning mewed.

Echopaw licked his cheek. "That's terrible! We have to stop DarakClan before they kill every rogue and take over the clans."

"I know," mewed Lightning. He twined his tail with hers. "We can, and we will. Eventually. It will be difficult to stop them. They've beome very organized. I know, I lived there for most of my life. Ivytalon has everything worked out perfectly. Her plan is incredibly elaborate."

Echopaw met his eyes. "We can still stop them."

"I know," mewed Lightning. "But it will be incredibly difficult." He leaned closer, until their noses were touching. Echopaw felt her heart leap, and realized it was racing. Her heart was beating so fast, she began to wonder if he could hear it.

Dear StarClan, was she falling for him? Was she falling in love with this cat, a rogue who used to be a DarkClan cat? Her father, Onestar, would certainly never aprove. But right now, she didn't care.

She pressed her cheek against his. "I have to go," she murmured. "Before my clan begins to wonder where I am. Chances are someone will have noticed I'm gone by now."

"Alright," mewed Lightning. She felt a pang in her heart as she noticed he looked sad that she had to go. "Will you meet me back here tomorrow night?"

"I can't," she mewed sadly. "I don't think it will be good if my clan notices me missing two nights in a row. I can't risk it, no matter how much I want to. How about next quarter-moon? It's only four nights away," she mewed hopefully.

"Alright." Lightning leaned over and licked her cheek. "I'll see you then."

Echopaw purred, then turned and raced away. She stopped at the top of the hill, and looked back to see him. She watched as he vanished into the forest, then turned back and ran the rest of the way back to the WindClan camp.

**There you go! Two updates in one day! Did you know that the last time I checked, the total nmber of reviews for this story and Hollyleaf's Redemption is currently 439? That's a lot! I never expecte to have that many for a series. And if you include the reviews for Lost Souls, also part of the series, explaining about the misty-pelted cats that Moonpaw sees, the total is 443. **

**Anyway, since the story of Silverpelt is rather popular (going from the three reviews to the last chapter, all of which commented slightly on that story) I think I'll make a bigger story focussing on that and expan on it. Just because I feel like it.**

**Now, here are the possible series names to replace the Legend of Hollyleaf part. To clarify some more, the stories would be, for example, Darkness Rising: Hollyleaf's Redemption, etc. So here are the possible new names:**

**Darkness Rising (Sounds ominous)**

**The Shadow War (Cliche, but interesting)**

**Blackened Holly (Foreshadowing? I think so. But it sounds neat, too)**

**Deadly Love (Sounds like the name of a romantic tragedy. I guess that's what this series is, though.)**

**And feel free to submit your own! I will not choose the name until the last chapter of this story! And again, there will be a third. It is already being planned.**

**Spottedleaf: Please vote!**

**Whitestorm: I like The Shadow War best.**

**Hollyleaf: Meh, I like Blackened Holly! Because my pelt is black, and the first part of my name is Holly. It describes me!**

**Blackstar: Actually Hollylead, it combines our names. Mine is Blackstar, yours is Hollyleaf. Black. Holly. It's just adding ened to the first part of my name and putting Holly at the end.**

**Hollyleaf: I hate you...**

**SpottedfloweR: Uh, review please! With votes!**


	18. Ch 17: Captured

**And now for another chapter! It would have been up sooner, but I'm somewhat brain dead and accidentally deleted half of it and then saved it without even meaing to. When that happens to me, I don't have the heart to rewrite it for a couple days after. To review, this is the prize for voting for a title: A plushie kit featuring the followng characters: Hollyleaf, Blackstar, Spottedflower, Spottedleaf, Hopepaw, Moonpaw, Whitestorm, Darkpaw, Sealwhisker, Lightning, and Shadowpaw. Possible titles will be listed at the end of the chapter again. And as far as titles are concerned, we're getting nowhere fast. A three-way tie. Oh joy.**

**Hollyleaf: People are gonna have SO many plushies of me.**

**Blackstar: And me!**

**Moonpaw: Eventually me, too.**

**Spottedleaf: Is this the first time there's been a plushie of me and Whitestorm?**

**Whitestorm: I think so.**

**Spottedleaf: It's so cool!**

**Aduial: well, let's get on with the chapter!**

**Chapter 17**

**Captured**

Light groomed a paw. She and a couple of the other rogues involved in the rebellion were recovering from the attack. Her pale golden tabby pelt shone in the moonlight. She lowered the white paw that she'd been grooming. Something wasn't quite right.

"Star?" she mewed. The silver tom padded over. His green eyes shone in the dark.

"What is it?" he mewed, concern in his voice.

"Some thing's not right. I can sense it. Some thing's going to happen." Her ears flicked. The one that had nearly been shredded apart by DarkClan a few moons ago simply twitched.

"We'll be fine, what could possibly happen to us here?" mewed Star, licking her good ear.

No sooner had Star meowed than seven cats entered.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" mewed one, a lovely dark brown tabby she-cat with shining emerald eyes. "Well done, Scar, Ivytalon will reward you well for this."

Light's eyes widened. Scar. The most hated rogue of all. She'd heard horrible things about him, but had never seen him. And now that she was seeing him, she wished she hadn't. His plt was mangy, or at least, what bits of it he had was. He was almost hairless, save for mangy dark muddy brown patches that looked like they had once been white. Did the cat ever groom himself? one er was completely missing, the other was in was also missing half of his left foreleg leg, and what was left of it was nearly as deformed as the right, the paw of which was twisted in an awkward angle. When the cat walked, it was obviously with a horrible limp. His tail was kinked and ragged. Half his nose was gone. An eye had been entirely clawed out, a scar was right by the other, which was a muddy brown colour.

"I'd better be," the ugly tom growled. I was a weird voice. Slightly high, yet also gutteral. It clearly took him a lot of effort to mew. That was when she noticed a scar across his throat. She got the feeling that the tom wouldn't - or couldn't - die. She felt slight pity for the creature, yet she was also afraid of him.

"I promise you that you will be. Ivytalon swore to reward well all those who help her. You have aided our Queen, and therefore you will be rewarded." The tabby she-cat's tail flicked. "Now, let's get these cats out of here. They are needed." The she-cat's eyes glistened as she mewed.

"And if we refuse to go with you?" mewed Light, defiance shining in her eyes. Star's pelt was fluffed up in fury.

"You die," the brown she-cat mewed casually, inspecting a paw. "Search the cave, there must be others." Four of the cats padded further into the cave in search of the others. The brown she-cat, Scar, and another cat stayed behind. "You two, take these two cats back to DarkClan. Don't let them escape. I'll wait for the others."

* * *

Lightning padded up to the cave after meeting with Echopaw. He noticed an all-too familiar scent. _DarkClan_! He bolted inside. "Star? Light?" There was no response. "Lake?" He was becoming anxious. Where were they all? The scents were all faint by now. They must have left a while ago. There was no smell of blood, though, which was good. Perhaps they had known DarkClan was coming and left before they arrived.

But no, the scents were mixed, and just as fresh. They had been captured, and taken alive. But why would Ivytalon want live prisoners? It made no sense!

Then a thougth struck him. The ceremony. It required live prisoners. Although the prisoners wouldn't be alive afterwards. The DarkClan warrior ceremony required the cats becoming warriors to kill prisoners. Lightning could only think of a few cats who would be old enough to become warriors: his littermates. _Could Shadowpaw do it? _he wondered. Would his sister be able to kill her friends? He doubted it. There was no way she'd be unable to avoid being discovered as the leader of the rebellion. Shadowpaw might not get away alive. Darkpaw would though.

Lighting began to pace. What to do? Where would he go now? He had to rescue them, but he couldn't do it alone. It would be impossible. Echopaw. He had to find her. She could help him. She was the only one he could think of at the moment that he could fully trust. But first he needed rest. He would stay in the cave that night, then leave the next morning to go to WindClan with his plight.

**And there you go! Another chapter in the middle of the night. That's right, I finished typing this at 10-2 in the morning.**

**Hollyleaf: You're mad.**

**Aduial: I know, and I'm proud of it!**


	19. Ch 18: The Dream

**Here is another chapter for you all to enjoy. Sorry it took so long. Sometimes I have difficulties of thinking exactly how much description to put into horrific scenes. Then, after I finished the chapter, it kept saying error each time I tried to add the new chapter to the story. My sincerest appologies for not updating the moment I finished it like I tried to. Then today, when I clicked on it to edit/add the chapter, it randomly decided to work. To compensate for this difficuty, I present you all, reviewers or not, with an I'm-sorry-for-not-updating-quickly-Hollyleaf Plushie! *gives special plushies* But I must say, being able to update this story is a really nice OSSLT-over-and-done-with gift, even if it is coincidental.**

**Keep voting for names! I've decided to go with either Darkness Rising, Blackened Holly, or a really good name submitted by MyrtleFalls: Rising Night.**

**Hollyleaf: I like that title! Much better than any of YOUR lousy titles.**

**Blackstar: I get the feeling that you only said that 'cuz you hate the author.**

**Hollyleaf: ... *snarls at Blackstar***

**Aduial: Thank you Hollyleaf for publicly critisising my imagination. *sarcasm* Now, on with the story before you are even more rude. Or before you murder Blackstar with tha chainsaw!**

**Hollyleaf: *Drops chainsaw and smiles innocently***

Chapter 18

The Dream

Moonpaw padded into the apprentices den. She was tired after a day of training. She headed for her nest, and curled up to sleep. She expected nothing but the normal, mouse-hunting dreams. She was going to get somethin different though.

* * *

_Moonpaw was walking through a forest. It wasn't a normal forest though. It was a forest of mist. There was a heavy scent of blood, and when Moonpaw looked down, it was to see a river of warm, red liquid flowing around her paws. She began to tremble in fear. She heard the sound of screeching cats, nd fighting. Dead bodies of cats littered the ground._

_Moonpaw began to panic. What was happening? This couldn't be the lake territories. No, it must be the battle of BloodClan. That was what she was dreaming of. Regardless, she ran, pelting away from the blood and death as quickly as she could. She had to get away._

_Suddenly, she stopped. She had reached the lake, her front paws in the water. She looked down, and was startled. She was looking at her own reflection, only older. As if she were a fully-grown she-cat._

I'm beautiful,_ she thought. _Like Hopepaw._ She gazed at her reflection. Her silver tabby pelt was sleek and shone in the moonlight, and her eyes were clear and shimmering. Her face was unscarred, her ears unshredded. Was this dream a vision of the future? _

_"This is what will come to pass, Moonpaw." Moonpaw lifted her head from her reflection. She saw a she-cat, a beautiful black one with green eyes. She was standing on the lake, and her pelt was swirling with stars. "You must be brave, my darling daughter."_

_"Hollyleaf?" Moonpaw couldn't believe it. _

_"Yes, my darling, it is me, your mother. You are the shining moon who will light the way for all. You will free the lost souls, and help to save the clans. You are the hope for the future."_

_"What?" Moonpaw exclaimed. "Me? But how? And what is this? What is happening?"_

_"The Dark Forest is still strong. DarkClan has returned. They are killing off rogues left and right, rogues who are important to the rebellion. A battle is coming again. This time, every cat around the lake must fight. The Tribe will return to help, but that will not be enough this time. We need the help of rogues, as this affects them too. And you already know where to find the lost ones. We canot win without them, Moonpaw. When the time comes, you alone can free them to fight with us."_

_"But how do I do that?" Moonpaw wailed. I don't know how!"_

_Hollyleaf stepped forward from the water and pressed herself against Moonpaw. "You will know how, when the time comes." She stepped back slightly and gazed at Moonpaw with longing. "I wish I could have survived to raise you myself, Moonpaw. I would give anything to have stayed in ShadowClan to watch you and your littermates grow into the best warriors - and medicine cat - you all could be. Just know that I am so proud of all of you. You have great destinies, all of you. Goodbye, my love, until we meet again." With those last words, Hollyleaf began to fade away._

_"No, wait! Come back!" Moonpw wailed. "I can't do this alone! I need you! Don't leave me!"_

_"You're right, Moonpaw."_

_Moonpwa whipped around, shocked. Upon turning, she saw a pile of bones, burning like a wildfire. In front of the gruesome pile was a beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat._

_"Who are you?" she whispered, trembling. _

_"I am Spottedleaf," mewed the tortoiseshell, standing. "I once was the medicine cat of ThunderClan, back when Firestar, your ancestor, was brought to our clan."_

_"You were in love with him, weren't you?" Moonpaw asked._

_"Yes, I was," Spottedleaf confirmed, her eyes filling with slight sadness. "I also brought his grandkit, your mother, Hollyleaf, back to the lake for the Dark Forest war."_

_Moonpaw blinked. She hadn't known that. _

_"I have aided all of your ancestors, well, those decended from Firestar. And now it is time for me to aid you, Moonpaw." Spottedleaf stepped forward, and touched her nose to Moonpaw's. "Know that I will be watching over you, and that I will be there to guide you, whenever you need me."_

_Moonpaw nodded as she breathed in the tortoiseshell she-cat's sweet herb-scent. "The burning bones," she mewed suddenly. "What does that mean?"_

_Spottedleaf's eyes became distant. "This is what will come to pass if you and the others who are chosen should fail. _The darkness shall rise once more. The chosen must be prepared, for all that live in the light of the stars shall perish should they fail._" Spottedleaf's voice sounded ominous as she spoke those last words before she too faded. Moonpaw was left alone in the forest of death that surrounded the lake._

_"Spottedleaf?" she mewed. "Hollyleaf?" She began to run around in a panic, feeling very terrified and afraid. Hearing nothing, seeing nothig, no sign of any sort of aid from StarClan, she continued to run. She figured it was the only logical thing to do until she woke up._

_As she ran, Moonpaw saw all sorts of terrors. Cats missing both ears, the remnants of them hanging in shreds or gone completely._

_Cats rendered blind, with blood pouring from the open sockets where there eyes had been. _

_A cat with no legs, and it's tail no more than a bloody stump. And the poor thing was still alive, wailing for death while a Dark Forest cat mrrowed with laughter in victory, refusing to give it what it wanted._

_All of the sighs made Moonpaw sick to her stomache. Where was StarClan?_

_The wrods of both Spottedleaf and Hollyleaf came back to her. "_This is what will come to pass if you and the other chosen should fail._" She knew what she had to do. She had to follow her destiny, and find the other chosen ones. Otherwise, the forest by the lake would rown in blood and death, and the bones of the cats loyal to StarClan would burn._

_

* * *

_

Moonpaw woke with a jolt from her frightening dream. She was safe in her nest. Her littermates, as well as Ashpaw and his littermates, were all there around her. No blood, save that currently running in their veins. No death. No mist. No burning bones. No Dark Forest. They were all safe, all alive. It had been dream. Nothing more.

Well, perhaps it had been something more. The words of the terrible prophecy came back to her. She had to stay strong for the sake of the clans. And she had to find the others chosen by StarClan. The clans must unite with not only the Tribe of Rushing Water this time, but with rogues as well, and the Lost Souls of cats long dead in order to save themselves. Somehow, she thought that this would be difficult for them to accept.

True, they'd had help from rogues before, Barley and Ravenpaw had helped them in the Battle with BloodClan, as well as the first Dark Forest War, but they'd known the barn cats for a while. And the two had joined the clans afterwards, settling in with their ThunderClan friends.

But this time was different. They would have to fight with strange rogues unknown to them.

She shuddered slightly and looked out of the den entrance. It was still dark. No one else was awake, except for the cats standing guard at the entrance to the camp.

"Moonpaw?"

Moonpaw turned her head to see Ashpaw looking at her tiredly.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes," Moonpaw replied. "Just a bad dream."

Ashpaw stood and carefully made his way over to her. he licked her cheek.

"You'll be fine," he mewed. "Now go back to sleep, we have training in the morning."

"Moonpaw purred. "Goodnight, Ashpaw."

"Goodnight, Moonpaw."

Moonpaw curled back up and drifted off again into sweet dreams.

**There you go! Hope you liked it!**

**Spottedleaf: I know I did! MoonxAsh is epic!**

**Aduial: Good job, Spottedleaf! You just spoiled it slightly!**

**Spottedleaf: Oopsies! My bad! Uh, erm, oh! Hollyleaf is epic when she shows her sweet motherly side!**

**Hollyleaf: Excuse me?**

**Aduial: Hey, where's Blackstar? He normally comments by now! *notices that the chainsaw has mysteriously dissapeared from where Hollyleaf ropped it earlier* ...**

**Hollyleaf: Uh, teehee?**

**Whitestorm: Onward with the reviews, yonder readers!**

**Spottedleaf: *whispers* pardon Whitesotrm, he thinks he's in some sort of medievel western movie.**


	20. Ch 19: The Final Assesment

**Hello! Still relieved that the issue has been sorted out! Anyway, I just had the WORST day of my life. OSSLT in the morning, followed bylunch, during which all my friends left me alone for science and English in the afternoon. Both classes we did nothing! NOTHING! Except for sit around in science doing NOTHING, and in English carry desks from the big gym across the school, upstairs, and down the hall to our class. I had to carry THREE, and I'm tiny. Seriously, practically no muscle, and I'm somewhat scrawny. I'm about 5'3, and I weigh about 126. Then we had to fill out some survey thing, which was followed by an attempt to watch Ghost of Mississippi (I'm assuming that's part of the curriculum, we're reading To Kill a Mockingbird)' but the VHS player ate the tape. Seriously, the thing got jammed, and when my teacher tried to get it out, all the tapey stuff was pulled out. The movie then made a short trip from the VHS player to the garbage. Then I was tormented at home. So basically, the day was average other than at school. Making it worse than usual. Wow, my life sucks! And to think I wondered why I'm always so miserable... Oh well, there are several people who have it worse than me. But seriously, I'm getting sick of putting up with this.**

**From now on you can vote for the series title on a poll that will be on my profile. Too difficult keeping track of votes. Now, this book will hopefully be done by my birthday on April 13. Which is when I turn 16. Not particularly looking forward to that. Anyway, on my birthday (if this is indeed done by then) I will post the newest instalment in this series: Hopeflower's Destiny (or Prophecy. There's something else to vote on!).**

**Hollyleaf: Wait. So this one is coming to an end? When!**

**Aduial: Within a few more chapters.**

**Blackstar: So it won't be super long like the last one?**

**Aduial: Nope. But with luck the next few chapters will be pretty long. It's what I'm aiming for. I'm thinking 25 chapters at the most. It'll end at the warriors ceremonies.**

**Moonpaw: Wow. This story is finally coming to an end.**

**Aduial: I know. There wasn't as much I could put into this one. No major battles or travelling like in the original. And I wanted to leave a bit of a cliffy for a little while, ending at one point and starting at another. But here's what you can expect in the final chapter of this story: Shock, betrayal, excitement, romance, and of course my trademark: A surprise ending. At least I hope that's my trademark. I unfortunately have only ever finished one story, Hollyleaf's Redemption. But yeah, expect a surprise ending.**

**Hopepaw: But if it's a surprise ending, and you just told them to expect that, how is it still a surprise?**

**Aduial Rana: They don't know what the surprise is.**

**Hopepaw: Ahhh. Of course. Excellent point, Aduial.**

**Aduial: Either way, let's just get on to the chapter before the Author's note becomes longer than the chapter.**

Chapter 19

The Final Assessment

Moonpaw and her fellow apprentices sat in the camp. Today was the day. Their final assessment. The end of their training was almost there.

The deputy, Rowanclaw, finally came out of Blackstar's den.

"It's time," he mewed. He led the apprentices out into the forest. Moonpaw trembled. She could feel eyes watching her. The eyes of those once alive, but who were now lost and separated.

They reached the training hollow, and Rowanclaw assigned them there missions. The apprentices separated to hunt. Moonpaw felt a rush of nervousness at being alone. What if the misty-pelts were there? What if they did something to her? She frced herself to stay calm as she caught the scent of mouse. She dropped into a perfect hunter's crouch, and made her wa towards the unsuspecting creature a couple tail-lengths away. She soon caught the creature, turning it into fresh-kill. Then the scent of blood caught her nose. Not the scent of mouse-blood, but cat blood. Cat blood. She perked up her ears. The scent wasn't too far off, she would surely hear something. She did. A screech of pain. A familiar voice was making that screech. Her blood ran cool and her heart quickened as she recognized the voice making the screech.

_Rowanclaw!_ The deputy was in trouble. Mouse forgotten, she ran towards the deputy's voice.

"Moonpaw!" meowed Ashpaw. "Did you hear that?"

"Yes!" she replied as she raced alongside the other apprentice towards the deputy. "Rowanclaw's in trouble!"

"We have to help him!" mewed Hopepaw, pelting rom the bush towards the other apprentices. Soon, all the apprentices being assessed were racing together towards the endangered deputy.

They all skidded to a halt in a clearing. Rowanclaw was fighting off ten DarkClan cats. The deputy was badly wounded.

"Rowanclaw!" yowled Ashpaw, leaping into the fray. The apprentice lashed out at enemy warriors viciously, followed quickly by his denmates.

As Moonpaw fought for her life, she was amazed by her sister Hopepaw. Hopepaw, normally a little timid in battle training, always calm, kind, caring, and loving, was now bristling in anger as she fought viciously with a large DarkClan tom. Hopepaw's pale green eyes shone with fury.

Moonpaw turned her attention back to the she-cat she was fighting, and lashed a paaw across her eyes, claws unsheathed. The she-cat screeched in pain, before turning to flee, yowling. She looked for another cat to fight with, and saw that most had been driven off by now. The last few were being driven off, tails between their legs as they fled.

"Great job," gasped Rowanclaw. "You all fought like warriors." The deputy was leaning heavily to one side as blood oozed from a large gash across his left shoulder.

"Are you alright, Rowanclaw?" adked Lakepaw, eyes full of concern.

"Nothing Flametail can't handle," he replied. "Come on, get any prey you caught. Your assesment's over. You all fought like warriors. I think that Blackstar may make you warriors after this."

"Really?" Ashpaw's eyes widened in joy. His sister Brightpaw gaped. Moonpaw's eyes shone. Warriors. They'd fought like warriors. She may be a warrior after this.

But deep down, her stomach was churning. Warriors. She had been a warrior in her dream. The closer she came to being a warrior, the closer the clans were to the battle. The battle that would determine their fate. ecause of that, she wasn't sure she ever wanted to be a warrior. She just wished she could go backto being a kit. Life had been so uncomplicated then.

"Come on," Rowanclaw grunted, taking a step, wincing as his ad leg hit the ground. "Let's get back to camp."

* * *

"Intruder! There's an intruder!" yowled a guard at the WindClan camp. Echopaw raced out of the apprentices den, skidding to a halt, eyes wide, as she recognized Lightning.

"It's a rogue!" screeched anther cat. "Defend the nursery!"

Lightning's eyes were ide in horror, and he was out of breath, gasping. His pelt was ruffled and bristling. "Help!" he yowled when he caught his breath, before collapsing unconscious.

**Suspense. My favourite thing to put in chapters. Hope you liked it.**

**Hollyleaf: Oooh, things are getting good!**

**Aduial: I know right?**


	21. Ch 20: Battle of WindClan pt 1

**Ok, I think that some of my problems are sorted out. The family one that will not be disclosed here, at least. But now I have nother problem that only YOU can solve: may I please be informed by you as to why I got one review to each of the last two chapters? Seriously! Two reviews to as many chapters! ONE EACH! Do I need to coax reviews out of you with plushies? Is that it? Or maybe the threat of no new chapter until I get some reviews? Hm? Shall I? Because I will if necessary! And after this chapter, there is one, maybe two, more! You know what, I'll make it two more. And if you don't give me a few reviews after this chapter, then I will be mean, leave a huge cliffie, and not update until I get a nice, large amount of reviews.**

**Hollyleaf: Aduial Rana, the evil genious. *sniffs* I'm so proud!**

**Aduial: I know. With luck, I won't have to do that. Reviews are really some of the few things that make me feel special. Compliments on doing a good job in Drama Club productions, reviews to my stories, and good marks. Those are the things that make me feel proud. I know, it's sad. But I can't help it! I just get so down on myself with negativity, that I NEED assurance that I'm better than I think.**

**Blackstar: That is sad.**

**Aduial: I know. Now, on with the story!**

**Echopaw: Yay!**

Chapter 20

The Battle of WindClan Part 1:

Preparations

Echopaw ran towards Lightning.

"Echopaw, stay way from him!" yowled Onestar, leaping between his daughter and the rogue. "He's a rogue, he's dangerous!"

"No, yo're wrong!" Echopaw mewed. "His name's Lightning, he used to be a DarkClan cat, but he was ex-"

"What?" snarled Onestar. "He's _DarkClan?_ And you _know_ him?"

"Yes, but he's good! He was exiled for defying his mother, Ivytalon-"

"He's Ivytalon's _son!_ And you _trust_ him?" Onestar looked very angry. Echopaw flinched slightly.

"Onestar, please!" she begged. "Just look at him! Does he look like a threat to you? And he came to us for help!"

Onestar hesitated. True, this 'Lightning' didn't appear to be a threat, lying passed out on the ground, but DarkClan wasn't trustworthy.

Echopaw's heart was racing. What would her father say? Would he let Lightning go? Or not?

"Onestar, Echopaw is wise," mewed a beautiful she-cat identical to Echopaw. "If she trusts this 'Lightning' then maybe we should as well."

He hesitated again. "That is true, Silverleaf. I guess we can trust-"

"They're coming!" Lightning gasped suddenly. "They're coming to kill us all!" The ginger tom was in hysterics.

"What?" mewed Onestar. "You have our attention, please speak clearly."

Lightning gasped for breath. "All the rogues! They're going to kill all the rogues, particularly the Resistance. The warrior ceremony! They need rogues for it! They captured a bunch of the rogues of the Resistance for that purpose. I had to warn you! Right before the warrior ceremony, they were going to attack WindClan and conquer you! If they have the rogues, the ceremony for my littermates must be soon! And I saw them! A large group! Coming to kill you all! They'll be here by nightfall!"

The WindClan cats' eyes widened in horror at his news. Mass hysteria ensued.

"We're doomed!"

"We'll all die!"

"We must flee now, while we still can!"

"_Silence!_" thundered Onestar above the uproar. WindClan fell silent immediately. The leader turned back to Lightning. "Are you certain of this?" he demanded of the terrified rogue.

"I'm certain of it, I remember Ivytalon speaking of it before I was exiled," Lightning replied, his eyes still wide in horror.

Onestar turned and leaped up onto the Tall Rock. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneatht the Tall Rock for a clan meeting" he yowled, though it was hardly necessary. Most of the cats had already gathered during the uproar.

"We are soon to be attacked!" he yowled. "DarkClan is rising like the darkness that apparently one again threatens to engulf us all!" He listened as the cats murmured amongst themselves for a moment. "Lightning has told us that every rogue's life is at stake, and that the rogues have formed a rebellion! They will be used in the warrior ceremony of DarkClan cats." Onestar looked to Lightning for clarification on that matter.

"It's true! In DarkClan, to become a warrior, you must kill a rogue. Rogues are considered unclean and useless, impure." As he spoke, Lightning gained confidence.

"Can you tell us more about the attack, Lightning?" asked Onestar. "As a DarkClan exile, you are bound to know more about them than any of us."

"DarkClan has grown since they last fought the clans. Their cats have bred, forming a new bloodline. Most likely they will be sending in mostly those with WindClan blood, but they haven't enough of those so there will also be others as well. Most likely they will try to surround the amp and enter from as many sides as possible. A full scale seige and ambush. As long as we an hold the camp long enough for help to arrive, we'll be fine." He looked around t the WindClan cats.

"Help?" echoed Onestar. "What kind of help?"

"It's currently sunhigh, so I am going to assume that there are patrols out hunting and marking borders." Onestar nodded. "And DarkClan will try to outnumber us, and not count on another clan coming to our aid. Therefor, we will need the help of another clan or two. Perhaps ThunderClan and SkyClan?" Onestar nodded.

"Its a good plan," he mewed.

"Also, I was hoping that perhaps we could rescue the other rogues," Lightning mewed, shuffling his paws. "They're my friends, and if we can prevent the warrior ceremonies as long as possible, we can slow the war and prepare more."

"Of course. As soon as our clan is safe, I will send a patrol with you to rescue them. I will even go myself," Onestar promised.

"Thank you," mewed Lightning, dipping his head.

Onestar glanced to his deputy. "Ashfoot, go to ThunderClan and SkyClan. Tell them that DarkClan means to attack WindClan by nightfall. Silverleaf," he mewed, turning to his mate. "Find the patrols and fetch them back. We must prepare ourselves for attack. Go swiftly, both of you!" he urged. "We have no time to waste. War is upon us!"

**There you go! And before I forget... *coaxes with a Onestar plushie* review please!**

**Hollyleaf: Yes! We wants reviews!**

**Blackstar: Hollyleaf, 'we wants' is improper grammar.**

**Hollyleaf: Shut it, Stalker!**

**Aduial: Not that again!**


	22. Ch 21: Battle of WindClan pt 2

**Hello! Time for another chapter! Even though I'm not to thrilled about the amount of reviews. And don't forget to vote on my poll! Because the series title will be going off of that poll! So so far, there is no title as there have been no votes. Also, if you like Lord of the Rings, check out my LOTR fanfics! I have several.**

**Hollyleaf: This is MY story, on the WARRIORS section. Why are you recomending LOTR?**

**Aduial: Hollyleaf, I am the AUTHOR of this story. It's only natural for me to let my readers know of my other stories. Now I don't want a long author's note, as there is going to be a LOT going on, so yeah. Time for the chapter to begin!**

**Chapter 21**

**The Battle of WindClan Part 2**

**The Battle**

Ashfoot ran towards ThunderClan across the windy hills of the moor. The trees weren't that far off now. She was nearly to the ThunderClan border. She decided not to waste time in waiting for a patrol. Instead, she shot across the border and went straight to the ThunderClan camp. She never stopped to think about how mousebrained that was until she was caught by a ThunderClan hunting patrol.

"WindClan!" hissed one of the cats. It was a small brown tabby tom.

"Calm down, Snakepaw!" mewed one cat sharply, that Ashfoot recognized as Sandstorm, the late Firestar's former mate. "This is Ashfoot, WindClan's deputy. She is an honorable warrior, and wouldn't trespass without a good reason. Also, she happens to be Crowfeather's mother, making her your kin!"

Snakepaw snarled in annoyance at first, then his eyes lit up at the word 'kin'.

"Please forgive Snakepaw," mewed Sandstorm appologetically. "He's a new apprentice, and determined to impress everyone. He's normally a bit kinder than this."

"Of course, Sandstorm," mewed Ashfoot. She gazed at Crowfeather's son. He was rather handsom, and clearly resembled both Leafpool and Crowfeather.

"Now, what brings you here to ThunderClan?" asked Sandstorm.

Ashfoot quickly blurted everything out about Lightning and DarkClan. As she spoke, the eyes of the ThunderClan cats widened.

When she finished, there was silence until Sandstorm murmured, "Come on, you need to come back to camp with us. Bramblestar will need to hear this."

* * *

Silverleaf sprinted accross WindClan territory, determined to find the patrols. She hoped that Ashfoot had reached ThunderClan on time. She also still had to find SkyClan.

She spotted a patrol heading alongside the lake. "Stop!" she yolwed, and ran towards shem as fast as she could.

"Silverleaf?" exclaimed one of the cats. It was Whitetail.

She skidded to a halt in front of them. She gasped for breath as they stared at her in dismay.

"DarkClan... Attacking... At camp by nightfall... Have to return... Now!" she gasped. The WindClan patrol stared at her in shock and disbelief.

"How do you know this?" one demanded.

"A rogue told us. Echopaw knows him. He was being honest," the silver tabby she-cat explained upon catching her breath. "There's no time! We must find the other patrols and return to camp!"

The cats on the patrol glanced at each other uncertainly, but they believed her. They went to find the other patrols.

* * *

Back at the WindClan camp, everyone was in an uproar. The queens were keeping the kits in the nursery, and had barricaded the entrance. Plenty of fresh-kill had been stored inside. Onestar and Lightning were going over possible strategies, Onestar being leader and knowing WindClan's strength, and Lightning having information on DarkClan.

"I think our bet hope is that ThunderClan and SkyClan help us," Lightning said slowly. "DarkClan's warriors fight to kill. And they won't stop fighting until they are dead or near dead."

"I fear you may be right," Onestar murmured. To his relief, the patrols returned soon after, exhausted from racing across the moors to find each other and return swiftly.

"Now let's hope that Ashfoot managed to get the other clans to help," Lightning mewed.

Onestar sighed. "It will take time for her to reach both clans and convince them to help. Then there is the matter of sorting out who will help us from each clan, provied they do agree. I fear that our best chance is to try to hold out as long as possible until they come to our aid If they come at all."

Lightning nodded. The WindClan leader was right. It would take time, precious time that they did not have. It was nearly nightfall by now. DarkClan would be there soon.

"With luck we'll be fully ready when they come," Lighting mewed. "How can we not be, though, after all these preparations?"

Onestar didn't respond. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't share the other cat's optimism. From what Lightning had told him, there was no way they could win unless ThunderClan and SkyClan helped them. And even if they did manage to keep them at bay and out of their camp, they would be trapped inside until help came, and who knew how long that might be? No, it was best not to get their hopes up. There was every chance that they may all die.

* * *

Ivytalon paced back and forth in front of her warriors. She had chosen the thirty best, plus the top fifteen apprentices. Their mission: capture WindClan. Not to kill it off entirely, but to simply capture the clan. Kill Onestar and Ashfoot, then replace them with Windpaw of DarkClan. Then any warrior that rebelled against them would be killed as well. Queens and kits were not to be harmed as they may yet prove useful. Elders were not to be harmed either, as they were to old to cause any trouble.

"Warriors and apprentices of DarkClan, it is time!" Ivytalon announced. "By the time the night is up, the lake will run red with the blood of WindClan!"

Her warriors yowled, eager to fight. She smirked as she waited for the yowls to die down.

"Do not kill them all," she reminded them. "Leave the queens, kits, elders, apprentices, and some warriors alive. Go now, and capture WindClan!"

The DarkClan cats yowled again before racing away to WindClan. Ivytalon snarled in pleasure at the sight of her army racing towards WindClan.

"It won't be long now before one of the clans is part of our empire," purred Darkfire. He twined his tail with Ivytalon's.

"I know," Ivytalon mewed, eyes fixed upon the army. "And we will then rule over all of the clans. Every cat will serve us once we rule the forest. The rogues will tremble in fear at the name DarkClan." As Ivytalon spoke, her eyes began to gleam with a crazed light. Her hatred of the clans had fueled her ambition until it had begun to drive her mad. "Eventually, even the rogues will be part of our clan - our empire. Then DarkClan will breed until we expand further. The Tribe will belong to us. Then we shall go farther and farther until even the old forest belongs to us!"

Darkfire licked her ear. "Patience, love," he murmured. "Every great empire takes patience to build."

Her eyes were still shining. "I know, but it also takes blood and war."

* * *

Scouts were posted along the edges of the WindClan camp. Their eyes were bright in the twilight as they watched for the advancing DarkClan cats.

Ambervalley, a young warrior she-cat, suddenly caught a strange scent. It wasn't WindClan, wasnt SkyClan, not ThunderClan. It was no fox or badger or other animal that she recognized. She vaguely remembered it from when SkyClan had been attacked by DarkClan on the night of the gathering, back when she had been a young apprentice.

It was DarkClan. The dark ginger she-cat's amber eyes widened in terror.

"WindClan! Prepare yourselves!" she screeched, turning to run back to camp. She was too slow.

No sooner had she sounded the alarm than a black tom from DarkClan caught her and pinned her. He flipped her onto her back, and she stared up at him in terror, amber eyes wide in fear as she gazed up at him. Her heart pounded.

"Go ahead," he growled. "Squeal. No body's gonna save you now." He raised a paw, claws unsheathed. Ambervalley let out one last scream of terror before his paw lashed across her throat. The last thing she saw before her breath left her forever and her vision went black was contempt in his dark blue eyes.

* * *

Ashfoot sat in the ThunderClan camp. It would be sunset soon, and Bramblestar was still conferring with his senior warriors. She had explained that Lightning had specifically said they were only attacking WindClan, however, Bramblestar knew as a Clan leader not to take the risk that things may change. He wanted to bring a strong patrol to WindClan, while leaving the camp well defended. And now he was in his den with his eputy and senior warriors discussing the best strategy for this.

The WindClan deputy sighed. She still had to go to SkyClan, but not without knowing what the ThunderClan cats were doing. Not to mention that Bramblestar had decided that his patrol should go with her in case she was attacked on her way to SkyClan, which meant she really had to wait. And DarkClan would reach her home soon.

_Please be strong, WindClan,_ she prayed. _Be strong enough to survive until I return with help._

* * *

Echopaw jerked out of her thoughts at the sound of a cat's yowl.

"WindClan! DarkClan is here!" Then there was slight silence followed by a scream, which was soon cut off.

"Ambervalley," murmured Onestar, grief in his gaze. "She was so young..."

The WindClan cats prepared themselves for a battle. A kit's wail broke the silence from the nursery as the WindClan warriors and apprentices silently assembled themselves. There had been no word from Ashfoot. They knew not if any aid would come to them.

"Warriors of WindClan," Onestar began. "You are all loyal cats, and I am proud to be your leader. Our home is once more threatened by DarkClan and the Dark Forest. Tonight we fight. Not for glory or honour, but for our survival. Remember that the warrior code means nothing to these cats, so expect no mercy. Show none to them, for you shall recieve none."

Some of the warriors looked uncomfortable at those words, but knew that their leader was right. The Dark Forest fought only to kill.

"To war!" Onestar yowled. One by one, WindClan took up the yowls.

Any other cat would have been terrified at the blood-curdling yowls of the ready-for-battle WindClan cats. But not DarkClan. It simply fuelled their bloodlust.

The DarkClan cats took up their own yowl.

"Death!" yowled Darkpaw, her eyes glinting with malie. As the future Queen of All, paw-picked by her mother, she was the cat leading the assault on WindClan.

"Death!" the rest of DarkClan took up her yowl. The assault on WindClan had begun.

* * *

Ashfoot raced through ThunderClan territory, the ThunderClan patrol on her heels. They were almost to SkyClan territory now. SkyClan's territory was just behind the moonpool, surrounding it's far sides, bordering with both ThunderClan and WindClan. The three clans made a triangle around it.

She smelled scentmarks, and raced across the border. She was a fox-length inside when she realized the ThunderClan cats had halted.

"What now?" she growled impatiently.

"We can't just wander into SkyClan territory," mewed Graystripe in explanation. "We have to wait for a patrol!"

"My clan could be dying off forever right now!" Ashfoot meowed indignantly. "It's nightfall! I'm going on to their camp, wether you come or not!"

She turned and ran ahead. The ThunerClan cats looked uncertainly at each other before following.

* * *

WindClan fought bravely against DarkClan. The cats had broken through their barriers and now infested the WindClan camp. Two cats were already dead. Thankfully for WindClan, they were both DarkClan cats. The scent of blood filled the air so strongly that it was almost nauseating. Fur was flying, and drops of blood stained the ground. The screams and yowls of cats puerced the ears of each warrior.

The elders, queens and kits hidden and barricaded in the nursery were terrified, and the queens did their best ot soothe their frightened offspring.

Every WindClan cat in WindClan was thinking the same thing. _Skylan and ThunderClan had better come. Before we all die._

* * *

Leafstar gazed down at Ashfoot.

"You are certain of this?" she meowed to the WindClan deputy who had suddenly burst into their camp claiming that DarkClan was invading WindClan with the intention of killing them all. And then a ThunderClan patrol entered soon after.

The SkyClan leader was quite unsure what to make of it all. She glanced from the WindClan deputy to the ThunderClaan patrol, then down at her own deputy, Sharpclaw.

"WindClan calls for aid," was all he mewed, shrugging, putting it as simply as it could get.

Leafstar sighed and took a deep breath. "And SkyClan will answer. Prepare for battle!"

* * *

By now the amount of dead totaled ten. Four of the casualties were WindClan. The battle continued through the night, the screams of wounded cats echoing in Echopaw's ears, the scent of blood clogging her nostrils. Her black paws gleamed with blood, her silver tabby pelt stained red. The young she-cat wondered how much of it was her own.

Everything was like the worst kind of nightmare. Like the kind that is so real yet so unreal. Where you feel like it's actually happening to you and you're terrified and want it to end but it won't, then you wake up panting, relieved to be safe.

She longed for this to be no more than a dream, a bad dream that she would gladly wake up from to find everyone safe, unharmed, still alive. The WindClan camp free from spilled blood and torn fur. No fresh memories of battle wounds. Unfortunately it was all real.

The blood was real, the sights and sounds terrifyingly real. It felt like ages ago that Lightning had stumbled into their camp, exhausted, terrified, begging for help. And now they were under attack and dying.

When would help arrive? Would it arrive at all? She prayed to StarClan that it would, and soon. Before there were more casualties for their side.

Their side. In the end was there really a side? Why did cat fight cat? Sure, they all had teeth and claws, that was the reason some elders gave for the battles that dominated cat life, and 'to fight' was the reason for having teeth and claws. Yet teeth and claws were also used on the hunt. And as for battles, they were all cats. All one and the same underneath the differences. So why did cats try to murder each other? _Because there is enmity between StarClan and the Dark Forest,_ a voice in her head answered. _And yet cats are sent to the Dark Forest for murders and cruelty,_ she replied to the voice.

_Even though we are all one, we are not the same. We are all cats, yes, but the borders between us run deeper than just imaginary lines across the lake. The true borders between us are the ones coursing through our veins, keeping us separated. These borders are the reasons we are in different clans. Forbidden loves occurr because those cats have learned early that blood does not matter beyond keeping us alive,_ the voice in her head mewed. _Follow your heart, Echopaw. You are chosen..._ with those last words, the voice in her head vansihed, and she found herself standing in the middle of the camp, battle ragin around her. She shook her head to clear it, then resumed fighting.

* * *

Lightning threw off a black tom whom he recognized as Jaggedscar. _Where are they? Where are SkyClan and ThunderClan? Why hasn't Ashfoot returned by now?_ he wondered. No sooner had he thought the words than he heard a voice yowl.

"SkyClan! To war!" he turned and saw a magnificent tabby she-cat standing above the WindClan camp, the rising sun behind her. He could only imagine that it was Leafstar.

"ThunderClan, attack!" yowled another cat, a dark tabby who he thought may be Bramblestar.

Ashfoot was streaking down ahead of the other cats. ThunderClan's patrol and many SkyClan cats were now racing forward to battle and to WindClan's defense.

Lightning looked at the DarkClan cats, all of whom seemed uncertain as to what they should do. ThunderClan and SkyClan arrived, a wave of fresh warriors, not yet battle weary. The battle was short afterwards, with DarkClan fleeing for their lives.

Afterwards, the total dead were five WindClan cats and six DarkClan.

"We did it," Onestar mewed in awe. "We're alive." He turned to face Leafstar and Bramblestar. "Thank you on behalf of my clan. Without your help we'd be dead soon, or under rule of DarkClan."

"You're welcome," mewed Leaftstar. "Any time you need us, SkyClan will help. We all share a common enemy in the Dar Forest and DarkClan."

"And as always, ThunderClan will come to the aid of all," Bramblestar assured Onestar. "You will always have a friend among ThunderClan, even with Firestar dead."

"Of course," mewed Onestar, dipping his head. "But now you must return to your clans. Who knows when or where DarkClan may srtike next."

The other two clan leaders nodded before leaving.

Lightning approached the WindClan leader. "When will we rescue the other rogues?" he asked.

"As soon as my warriors have seen the medicine cat and had there wounds attended to. I will give them a day to recover, then I will lead the patrol myself," the WindClan leader assure him.

Lightning's eyes blazed. DarkClan had taken so much from him. Who he was, his family, his home, his friends, and now, they had almost taken his life. It was time for them to pay.

**There you go, a nice long chapter. Hope you liked it! So far its the longest in this story with over 3000 words.**

**Hollyleaf: Wow, impressive Aduial.**

**Aduial: I know! And the last half of it I wrote while feeling sick. And I still am. So vote on my poll for the series title. And goodnight. Review. 10 before the next update. Just 'cuz I want feedback on your views of the Battle which I based slightly on the battle of Helm's Deep in LOTR. And vote on my poll!**


	23. Ch 22: StarClan's Council

**Ok, how hard is it to type out a few words saying you liked the chapter or if you dilsiked it? over 15 views and only one review. Really? I didn't get the ten reviews I was looking for, but I know that there were more than ten views, so, here you go.**

**I am sick. Blech. Stayed home. There are things I could say about it, but I don't feel like putting them here because they contain harsh words. Anyone know what kind of illness involves sore eyes other than pink eye? I have a slight fever, but it was a bit worse yesterday, feel sick to my stomach, and the are around my right eye was swollen and purply yesterday. For a while I couldn't open it at all. I know its not pink eye because my eye itself isn't coloured except for it's usual white and brown.**

**Hollyleaf: Maybe you're dying.**

**Aduial: No, Hollyleaf, I am not dying. I've improved since yesterday. But I'm likely to go back to feeling horrible. Ugh, my head hurts like hell.**

**Blackstar: what's-**

**Aduial: Human equivalent of the Dark Forest. Now on with the chapter!**

Chapter 22

StarClan's Council

"Well done, Tallstar," purred Spottedleaf. "Echopaw now knows her purpose, sort of."

"She knows she's been chosen, but not what for," mewed Bluestar, it is enough.

"I still think that we should just tell them all who they are!" meowed Tallstar. "This is serious!"

The cats were headed to an important meeting of StarClan, one at which they would attempt to decide what to do.

Yellowfang snorted indignantly. "Oh, yes, and what do you propose that we tell the eight apprentices?" she meowed. "That the five first leaders and three other incredibly important cats in clan history decided to be reincarnated in order to save the clans from the Dark Forest forever?" Yellowfang stared the other three down.

"Yellowfang is right," Bluestar meowed. "They must each learn their fates at the right time. Moonpaw already knows what she must do, the Lost Ones made sure of that, and Spottedleaf has informed her of the chosen. But she does not yet know that she is Silverpelt reincarnated."

"And I told Echopaw that she is chosen," mewed Tallstar. "But why can we not tell her that she is Wind reincarnated? She has the strength to deal with it. She's strong and brave."

"But she can also be naive!" retorted Yellowfang. "Or have you forgotten that at her first gathering she believed it when that ShadowClan apprentice told her RiverClan can swim because they eat fish, and the fish give them the ability to transform into catfish when they get wet?"

Spottedleaf and Bluestar both _mrrrowed_ in amusement. Tallstar snorted.

"She's grown more intelligent since then. She was a new apprentice!" Tallstar defended.

"True, but the RiverClan leader wasn't impressed when Echopaw attempted to shove one of her apprentices into the lake to see if he'd turn into a catifsh."

"Are you discussing that Gathering incident?" The other cats all turned to see Crookedstar. "That night was rather amusing."

"We are actually discussing the Chosen, the topic of the council meeting," Bluestar informed him.

Crookedstar nodded as they reached the Moonpool. It wasn't long before all the StarClan cats had arrived. They greeted eachother with soft mews and purrs, then began the meeting.

"You all know why we're here," mewed Bluestar. "The new war is coming sooner than expected. Without Tigerstar, the Dark Forest has selected a new leader, more malevolent than any we could have expected. Brokenstar now reigns."

There were soft murmurs of shock from those who didn't know that fact.

"And it gets worse," Bluestar meowed. "Lionheart led a patrol there. He saw a cat we hoped never to see again. Scourge." She waited for the yowls of outrage at this fact to die down before continuing once again. "This is proof that there are other places for evil cats to go. The rogues who are truly evil have a place of their own that they go to. It is called, as the patrol overheard, the Black Lake. The Black Lake and the Dark Forest have allied with each other. DarkClan now has two ancestrial groups on their side. Not only do we require the aid of the Lost Ones, but the clans must ally themselves with the rogues."

There were murmurs from the StarClan cats. Bluestar went on.

"We must decide now. Two of the chosen know that they were chosen, one knows what she must do. But none of them know exactly why they are chosen. They do not know that they are the reincarnated spirits of the first leaders, Silverpelt, Shiningleaf, and Tigerflame. We must decide whether to tell them now or later."

The StarClan cats all began to discuss things. There were several yowls of "Now!" which were somewhat outnumbered by "Later!"

Tallstar stepped forth and, with a flick of his tail, silenced the cats.

"I ask you to keep in mind," he meowed cautiously, "that if we choose to tell the chosen later, it may be too late, and everything in the war that could go wrong may have gone wrong by then."

This started the debate. StarClan began to fight amongst themselves. The cats were divided, yowling out for both sides.

Spottedleaf came to the rescue. "Silence!" she yowled, stunning everyone. "Can't you see that we're only serving the Dark Forest and the Black Lake by fighting amongst ourselves?" Every cat stared at her. "Did it occurr to none of you that we could simply compromise?"

There was silence for a moment, then Bluestar spoke slowly. "You have our attention, Spottedleaf. What do you propose?"

Spottedleaf took a deep breath. "I think," she meowed slowly, "that we should meet in the middle. Most of them will be warriors soon. We should tell each of the chosen who they really are as soon as they are warriors. No sooner, no later. When they are warriors."

"When all of them are warriors, or one by one?" asked Tallstar, looking for clarification.

"One by one," Spottedleaf confirmed.

"Is everyone in agreement?" asked Bluestar.

All the cats nodded and murmured in agreement.

"Then it's settled," Bluestar meowed. "The Chosen will be told of their destinies when they become warriors. No sooner, no later."

**There you go. A new chapter. I locked up the cats because they were all being annoying and doing ridiculous things, and as I'm sick I don't feel like dealing with them, so, yeah. Please review more this time. I know you guys are reading this. There were over 15 views to the last chapter, but only one review. Thank you to Swiftpath for that review. *tosses Moonpaw plushie to Swiftpath***

**So, yeah. Five reviews before the next update. And to make sure of that, I will give everyone who reviews a Bluestar AND Spottedleaf plushie.**


	24. Ch 23: Warriors pt 1

**Here you go, as promised. The new chapter. So why is it that when I ask for ten, I get next to none, then when I ask for five, I get them all really quickly? Seriously. It makes no sense! Hmm, maybe it depends on _when_ I update. Oh well. As long as I get some reviews, I'm happy. Anyway, here! *tosses Bluestar and Spottedleaf plushies to those who reviewed***

**Hollyleaf: Good for you!**

**Aduial: Ok, I thought you were still locked up. How did you get out?**

**Hollyleaf: *evil laugh***

**Aduial: ... Uhh, on with the story!**

**Chapter 23**

**Warriors pt 1**

_Moonpaw wandered through the forest of mist. The misty-pelted cats were all around her. "Free us! It is time!"_

_"I will soon," Moonpaw promised. She raised a paw. It was larger than she remembered, then she realised that she was a warrior._

_"Moonshine!" the leader growled. "When?"_

_"Soon, I have to wait for night. Its the only time it will work," she explained._

_"Moonshine! Please," begged one, a beautiful young silvery she cat. But then, they were all silvery because of the mist._

_"Moonshine..."_

_"Moonshine..."_

_"Moonpaw..." There was someone prodding her, jabbing her in the side._

_Moonpaw..."_

"Moonpaw. Moonpaw!" Moonpaw's eyes opened as she woke with a start. "Wake up, Moonpaw!" Larkpaw's paw was jabbing into her side. "You have to wake up, today's the day!"

"I'm awake, Larkpaw," she mewed, sitting up. "What do you mean, today's the day? Is something serious happening?"

Larkpaw snorted. "If by something serious you mean being made a warrior, then yes, something serious is happening!"

Moonpaw froze with fear. _Warriors. We're being made warriors?_ She remembered her dream of being by the lake, and the pile of bones, the scent of blood and burning. _All of that takes place once we're warriors. If I fail, as do the other chosen. _She shuddered. _Chosen._ She didn't even know who the other chosen _were_! There would be little time after she became a warrior.

"Come on, lazy-paws, the ceremony will be soon!" Larkpaw. Always stubborn and somewhat impatient.

She scrambled to her four paws. "Alright, alright, I'm coming!" she replied, amused by her sister's impatience.

"Good!" Larkpaw huffed. "You may as well get something to eat, we're waiting for the dawn patrol to return. But you still will need to groom yourself soon."

Moonpaw rolled her eyes. Her sister had woken her up StarClan knew how early for the ceremony. "When was the dawn patrol sent out?" she asked.

Larkpaw shrugged. "I don't know. Not too long ago, the sun's still rising."

Moonpaw gaped at Larkpaw. "Are you serious? We have plenty of time! It will take them a while to patrol the border and then return. You couldn't have let me sleep a bit longer?"

Larkpaw was indignant. "You never know!" she mewed in self defence. "They may be really fast today! After all, several apprentices are becoming warriors! And one of them, Lakepaw, is on the patrol!"

Moonpaw snorted. "In that case we have tons of time. Lakepaw will be so excited she'll never be able to focus, and she'll be bouncing around like crazy!"

Larkpaw _mrrowed_ in amusement. "True!"

"This is so exciting!" Hopepaw exclaimed as she padded over to her sisters. "We're gonna be warriors!"

"I know!" meowed Moonpaw. "Larkpaw woke me up. My side is still sore from all her prodding."

Hopepaw purred. "I know, she did the same to me."

Larkpaw snorted. "Well, excuse me for making sure we wouldn't be late!"

"Are you guys excited for our warrior ceremonies?" Moonpaw turned to see Ashpaw walking over with a rabbit.

"Yes!" purred Moonpaw. "I can't wait!" She was lying, but she couldn't let them know that she was frightened. They'd want to know why, and she didn't want them to panic.

Ashpaw purred. "Same here." His mew made her stomach squirm, like there were butterflies fluttering. _Do I actually really like him, like Hopepaw thought?_ she wondered. A quick glance at Hopepaw told her that there was something wrong with her sister. She knew from the way Hopepaw's tail wtitched. She wondered what was bugging her.

"Moonpaw, do you want to go hunting with me later?" Ashpaw's meow dragged her from her concerns about Hopepaw.

"Sure," she purred.

"Great!" Ashpaw gave her forehead a quick lick before leaving to sit with his sister Brightpaw.

Larkpaw's whiskers twitched. "Ashpaw and Moonpaw!" she cooed.

Moonpaw flicked her tail. "Put a mouse in it, Larkpaw!" she retorted, batting Larkpaw's ears. Hopepaw got to her paws.

"I'm gonna go see Shadepaw," she mewed, heading for the medicine cat's den.

"What's wrong with her?" mewed Vinekit, as he and Nightkit, their other brother, padded over.

"I'm not sure," mewed Moonpaw.

"Maybe she's so nervous that she feels sick?" suggested Larkpaw. But Moonpaw doubted it. She sensed that it was something else.

* * *

Darkpaw, Windpaw, Shadowpaw, and Skypaw were chattering excitedly.

"We're finally going to be warriors of DarkClan!" meowed Windpaw excitedly. The tom flicked his tail.

"Lucky you four!" meowed Riverpaw. She and her own littermates, Thunderpaw and Stonepaw, were feeling sulky. The two were also in line for leadership in the six clans, as leaders of RiverClan and ThunderClan. They were the youngest of the six. Stonepaw would be leader of the Tribe of Rushing Water. He would eventually be called Stoneteller, when he became their leader.

"You bet!" mewed Darkpaw with a toss of her head. She quickly regretted that action though. "Ow!" she yelped as the searing pain returned, along with the dizziness.

"What's wrong, sister?"asked Skypaw. The silvery she-cat padded over to Darkpaw, concern in her eyes. Skypaw and Darkpaw were incredibly close.

"That stupid rogue tom! I believe they called him Lightning. He gave me the head wound, which is still hurting me!" she mewed in annoyance. "And guess what? 'Lightning' is the former Thunderpaw!"

Skypaw gasped, and Shadowpaw feigned surprise. _Brilliant!_ she thought._Lightning warned WindClan! Thank goodness, otherwise they would have been unprepared._

"It is time," a cat meowed, padding over. "Only the four becoming warriors may come," he mewed, intercepting Stonepaw, Riverpaw, and Thunderpaw. The three apprentices sulked. "Its alright, young ones," he mewed, attempting to cheer the three up. "Only the King, Queen, Heir - provided there is one at the time - and those becoming warriors may be present at the ceremony. Oh, and the sacrifices of course. Not that they really count."

_Sacrifices? _thought Shadowpaw. _I keep hearing that. But what are the sacrifices?_

She would soon find out.

**And there you go!**

**Shadowpaw: Wow! I don't even get to find out yet!**

**Moonpaw: Neither do I! I'd really like to know what's wrong with Hopepaw!**

**Aduial: Shadowpaw, you find out in the next chapter. Moonpaw, maybe you do, maybe you don't. I haven't decided whether you do or not yet. But you don't in this book.**

**Moonpaw: That's not fair!**

**Hopepaw: Well, my problem's not fair either!**

**Moonpaw: What problem? Tell me, please! We're so close!**

**Hopepaw: Its nothing Moonpaw.**

**Moonpaw: Then how is it a problem?**

**Hopepaw: Its, ugh. Nothing.**

**Aduial: Ok, enough of that. Review please! Wait, I didn't unlock you either... And where did Hollyleaf go?**

**Hollyleaf: *sneaks up behind Aduial (like Gollum in ROTK when he comes up behind Sam when at Mount Doom) and hits her in the back of the head, knocking her unconscious***

**Moonpaw: That wasn't very nice...**

**Hollyleaf: Don't critisize your mother!**

**Moonpaw: Yes, mom.**


	25. Ch 24: Warriors pt 2

**Well, here you go! Quick note about my poll: 3 people have voted meaning a three way tie, and I know a lot more people than that are reading this story, so for those of you who have not yet voted: Vote! Oh, and I appologize if I mess up Hopepaw's appearance. I do not remember if I described her or not before, so if I get it wrong, sorry! Now, this may or may not be the last chapter. I think it may be. I'll have made my mind up by the end. So yeah, this is either the finale for certain, or part one of it.**

**Hollyleaf:Oooh, this is exciting!**

**Blackstar: I know! It'd better be long!**

**Aduial: Oh, I can guarantee you it will be. Tons of dialogue and description. I'm estimating that by the end there will be over 2000 words. I'm aiming for around 5000 though. We'll see. I'm not sure yet. The authors note may add a lot to it. Plus, new POVs! Oh, and I asked people to make some cats back in chapter 6. I would just like to thank Nightfeather12 for Snowstep (the cat was unnamed, so I made the name up) and the anonymous reviewers who submitted Hawkfire and Rosepaw/Rosepetal. And once again thank you to Treekangaroo for Echopaw (who won't be Echopaw for long *hinthint*) The ones I have not yet used will come into the story soon!**

**Hawkfire: About time!**

**Hollyleaf: Greetings, fan created character.**

**Hawkfire: *glares***

**Moonpaw: When will Hopepaw tell me about her problem?**

**Hopepaw: Moonpaw! For the LAST TIME that is NONE of your business!**

**Hawkfire: *backs away slowly***

**Rosepaw: This is getting exciting!**

**Hollyleaf: Hello other fan created character!**

**Vinepaw: Hey Rosepaw!**

**Aduial: This is why the author's note will add a lot to the story. *lowers eyes to ground in frustraion* Enough of that. On with the story!**

Chapter 24

Warriors part 2:

The Ceremonies

Hawkfire of SkyClan groomed a paw He was mulling over the dream he'd had the night before. Just two days ago, he'd been made a warrior. He'd stayed up for his patrol, slept a little, then been up for the afternnon to do his warrior duties. Then last night, he'd had the dream. A former SkyClan leader, Cloudstar, the last leader before Leafstar, had told him that he was special. Very special, not the kit-of-deputy kind of special that was similar to kit-of-leader special, like some of the other warriors. But special special, prophecy special. He was the reincarnation of Sky. This was odd, as he'd always thought that Sky, the first leader of SkyClan, had been female, however, that apparently didn't matter. It was only her sprit that was reincarnated. Not every single trait. But he did apparently have her memories.

He flicked his tail in slight annoyance. Everything about this was driving him crazy! He ignored it and stretched, the rising sun making his reddish brown pelt gleam. His brown eyes flickered as he stood again. He couldn't help but wonder what would happen.

Snowstep exited the warriors den. He felt his heart flutter slightly. He had admired Leafstar's youngest daughter for a while. The two had been denmates for most of their lives. Snowstep had been born in a time of peace, shortly after the Dark Forest War, as had he, and the two had been raised together. They had been the only kits in the nursery, with no littermates and no other queens, so they'd had only each other.

"Good morning, Hawkfire," she mewed, stretching. Her sleek black pelt shone in the sunlight, her single white paw for which she was named standing out clearly.

"Good morning," he purred. _Tell her, tell her, tell her, tell her!_ "Nice weather, huh?" _Idiot. May I say idiot?_

"Mhm." She had raised a paw, the single white one, and was now grooming it.

"So, do you want to go hunting later? I need to talk to you about something." _There! Now you've as good as told her. No escape now!_

"Oh, sorry, but I promised Brackenfurl I'd go hunting with him." Brackenfurl. A former rogue who had joined three moons ago and had clearly, or at least it seemed so to Hawkfire, was interested in Snowstep.

"Oh, all right then." He tried to look okay with it, and it seemed to work.

"Maybe we could go some other time?" she mewed gently. "I'd ask you to go with us, but Brackenfurl wants to go alone."

"Alright," he mewed. _I still have a chance. There's still a chance. That's better than nothing._

She purred. "Great. See you later, Hawkfire."

* * *

Lightning felt his heart pound. Onestar had invited him into WindClan shortly after the battle. And now he was about to recieve his warrior name. Echopaw had just been named Echoflower.

"Do you prommise to uphold the warrior code and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?" asked Onestar.

"I do," Lightning replied.

"Then by the power vested in me by our warrior ancestors I name you Lightningstrike," meowed Onestar proudly. "StarClan honours your strength and courage."

Lightningstrike. A fine name, and he would wear it proudly. StarClan honouring him. Something he'd dreamed of all his life.

"Echoflower! Lightningstrike! Echoflower! Lightningstrike!" The clan cheered out their names, and looked very pleased with both new warriors. They congratulated him as well as Echoflower. He was accepted there, welcome. That was more than he'd ever had in DarkClan.

Here he had a home. Here he was accepted. Here, he actually belonged.

_I belong here. I have friends here. I never belonged in DarkClan, and I did like living with the rogues. They're my friends, and always will be._ He looked out at WindClan. These cats hadn't really accepted him without question at first, but he sensed that he belonged here. More than anywhere else. _I belong here. Nowhere but here. This is my home now. I will be loyal to my clan._

A nod from Onestar pulled him from his thoughts. The leader had chosen the patrol before the ceremony, and now they were going. It was time to raid DarkClan.

* * *

~Hopepaw~

Hopepaw sighed. She could never let Moonpaw know her problem. She wouldn't interfere with her sister's feelings, and it was clear that he liked Moonpaw too, even though the other two apprentices didn't know how they felt. But Hopepaw could see it.

"Hopepaw?" The pale rose-coloured tabby she-cat turned, light blue-green eyes full of surprise. It was Moonpaw. The plae silver tabby was looking at her.

"What is it, Moonpaw?" asked Hopepaw with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" her sister replied.

"Nothing. I guess I'm just nervous, after all we're becoming warriors soon," Hopepaw replied.

"Oh, alright." The she-cat hesitated for a moment, shuffling her small paws. "Umm, Hopepaw, if I tell you something, could you please promise not to tell anyone?"

_Here it comes. She going to tell me that she loves Ashpaw. I just know it!_ "Oh, alright Moonpaw," she replied.

Moonpaw then proceeded to tell her that she'd been having dreams from StarClan, and seeing cats who looked like they were mist, in a very rushed way.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Moonpaw slow down!" Hopepaw meowed, waving her tail. "I can't understand you!"

~Moonpaw~

"I can't understand you!" Moonpaw sighed and looked at her sister before beginning again. She carefully outlined everthing for Hopepaw, beginning with her first dream. She told her of the mity-pelts, and of the prophecies.

"Hopepaw, this is serious!" she mewed. "Everything we know could come to an end unless the chosen fulfill their duties! And everything will start some time after I'm a warrior - I know that because I was a warrior in the dreams."

"How many chosen are there?" questioned Hopepaw.

Moonpaw shrugged. "I'm not sure. All I know is I have to find the others before its too late."

"And then?" asked Hopepaw.

She took a deep breath. "And then do whatever it is StarClan wants us to do. All I know for sure is that I have beens chosen, as have StarClan knows how many cats, and that I must somehow free the lost ones, the misty-pelts."

Hopepaw nodded. "If you ever need me, I'll be there for you," she promised.

"Thanks," Moonpaw mewed, licking her sister's ear.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the highbranch for clan meeting!" yowled Blackstar.

"Looks like its time," Hopepaw mewed. Moonpaw nodded.

"Let's go."

* * *

"Bring forth the sacrifices!" Ivytalon yowled as her children assembled. Darkpaw's eyes were glowing with an erie light. It made Shadowpaw, who was incredibly curious, feel somewhat nervous. Her sister never looked like that unless it was something bad. Well, good for her, bad for Shadowpaw.

A few warriors brought out a few cats before exiting. Shadowpaw's eyes widened at the sight of the cats. She knew who they were. The rogues that she was friends with. They were the other members of the resistance.

* * *

Moonpaw waited her turn while Ashpaw, Lakepaw, Brightpaw, Vinepaw, Nightpaw, Larkpaw, and Hopepaw were named warriors. Ashpaw became Ashfire, Lakepaw was named Lakemist, Vinepaw became Vinepelt, Larkpaw was given the name of Larkwing, while Brightpaw became Brightflower and Hopepaw recieved the name of Hopeflower.

As Hopepaw recieved her name, Moonpaw was certain that she heard a voice. _She will be a flower of hope._ Moonpaw trembled, then heard her father speakinig again. Moonpaw was now up.

"Tawnypelt, is your apprentice ready to become a warrior?" The tortoiseshell she-cat answered with pride.

"She is." Blackstar turned to her.

"Moonpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

The cost of her life. Thoughts of her dream rushed back to her as she answered. "I do."

"Then by the powers given me by StarClan I grant you your warrior name." Moonpaw gazed up at him, nervousness and excitement battling each other and prickling at her pelt. "From this day forth you shall be known as Moonshine. StarClan honours your fath and loyalty."

Horror threatened to consume her her father touched his muzzle to her head and as she licked his shoulder. Moonshine. _The shining moon will light the lake, but if shadows cloud the moon, all will fall._

That was it. In that moment, her fate was sealed. But then, perhaps it had always been sealed, even before she was born.

She barely listened as the clan cheered her name along with the names of the others. The prophecy was all she could hear, echoing in her silvery ears.

* * *

"No," whispered Shadowpaw, barely audible as her friends were dragged forward, looking terrified.

"You can talk the talk when it comes to battling us," Ivytalon growled. "Now let's see how brave you are before us!"

Light hissed in defyance. "Come down here and fight me yourself!" she yowled. "Then we'll see whose brave!"

Ivytalon hisse in fury. "How dare you talk to me you mangy rogue!" she screeched.

"And how dare you talk to me, you mangy rogue-killing, DarkClan piece of crow-food?" retorted Light, flicking her tail, tossing her head proudly. She made sure that Ivytalon saw that one of her ears had been completely shredded off. "After what you've done to us!"

Ivytalon looked somewhat speechless. Star went over to Light, resting his tail on her shoulder and whisering something to her. She nodded and backed off, but continued to glare defyantly at Ivytalon. Willow limped over and stood side by side with the two. Shade, Night, and Lake joined them. The six rogues glared at Ivytalon.

Ivytalon flicked her tail. "Shadowpaw, Darkpaw, Windpaw, and Skypaw. Today you become warriors! All you must do is kill one of these rogues."

Windpaw looked a little uncertain, but not hesitant. Skypaw looked excited, while Darkpaw was ecstatic. Shadowpaw was simply horrified.

Ivytalon flicked her tail. "The ceremony begins now!" she yowled.

Everything afterwards happened so quickly that Shadowpaw was barely aware of it. Within moments of Ivytalon's yowl the air was thick with the scent of WindClan and blood.

Ivytalon was pinned down, as was Darkfire. Darkpaw and Skypaw were battling with a few WindClan apprentices, while Windpaw stood there looking confusedly around him. Shadowpaw decided taht now was as good a time as ever to prove her loyalties. She leaped on Darkpaw, knocking her away from thw WindClan apprentice she'd pinned own.

"Shadowpaw!" Darkpaw gasped. "What are you doing?"

"Something I've wanted to do for a long time," she growled. "Goodbye, Darkpaw. Tell mother I hate her for me, would you? This battle is over, and I'm leaving with Lightning."

"Lightning?"

"Our dear brother that was exiled. Farewell, sister dear. I may not leave you alive next time we fight," she mewed, letting Darkpaw off. "Oh, and I almost forgot!" Shadowpaw raised a paw and, claws unsheathed, lashed it across Darkpaw's face.

The WindClan cats and the rogues were now standing together. "Nobody stop us from leaving!" growled the cat whom Shadowpaw assumed was the leader. Shadowpaw ran towards them. "If you try to stop us, we'll kill you!" he threatened.

"Shadowpaw! You traitor!" Darkpaw yowled.

Ivytalon was in hysterics. "My daughter a traitor! I can't believe this! She was so loyal! Tried to kill Darkpaw! Head of the resistance!" The eil she-cat was shrieking while Darkfire attempted unsuccessfully to calm his mate down.

"Traitorr?" questioned the leader, looking at Shadowpaw in uncertainty.

"It's alright, Onestar," Lightning explained. "This is Shadowpaw, my sister. She's trustworthy. She led me to the rogues we rescued, and head of their resistance." Onestar nodded thoughtfully.

"I believe you, Lightningstrike," he mewed. "Well, Shadowpaw, you are welcome to come with us."

_Lightningstrike? He must belong to WindClan now then. _"Thank you, Onestar. But please, call me Shadowstalker."

**So, I didn't quite reach my goal, but I was halfway. Nearly made 3000. But there you go! New chapter! And it is the last! Then, on April 15th, keep watch for the next installment in the adventure: Hopeflower's Path, coming soon to FanFiction. Although, there may be a short little addition in between...**

**Hollyleaf: Wow, this is so exciting!**

**Moonshine: I know!**

**Hopeflower: This is it. The end of Moonkit's Prophecy.**

**Aduial: Ok, I'm gonna keep the chit-chat to a minimum, unlike with HR. So, yeah, whoever reviews to this final chapter gets Shadowstalker plushies!**

**Shadowstalker: Really? I feel honoured!**

**Lightningstrike: Epic! Nice, sis!**

**Spottedleaf: Please review to this chapter! After all, this is the end of Moonkit's Prophecy.**

**Whitestorm: Farewell for a week!**


End file.
